


Reinicio

by NestisLoveML



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up Together, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestisLoveML/pseuds/NestisLoveML
Summary: ¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerlo todo otra vez lo harías? Jackie ha recibido la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo pero no de la forma en que ella piensa y ciertamente no en el momento que ella espera… Ya sabes lo dicen realmente no conoces a alguien hasta que realmente lo haces.





	1. El comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic de una serie que no es anime, en serio trate de hacerlo en ingles pero la verdad es que me costo horrores no es mi lengua materna así que tristemente termino siendo en español de verdad una disculpa por que quiero pensar que la historia vale la pena... solo no se como traducirla para que se lea tan bien como en español, en fin espero que les guste.  
Tambien publicado en Fanfiction, con el usuario hinathita.

¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerlo todo otra vez lo harías? Jackie ha recibido la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo pero no de la forma en que ella piensa y ciertamente no en el momento que ella espera… Ya sabes lo dicen realmente no conoces a alguien hasta que realmente lo haces.

Jackie estaba realmente intentando no ponerse muy nerviosa acerca del evento de hoy, era uno de los eventos más importantes de su carrera hasta el momento, ella iba a cubrir la alfombra del MTV music awards.  
Los rumores decían que la entrega de hoy sería recordada por generaciones ¿de qué forma? eso seguía siendo un misterio.

Jackie había trabajado realmente duro para estar en el lugar en donde estaba hoy, después de que todo se fuera a la mierda de esa manera en Point Place.

Había tomado la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se había ido para no volver y solo para demostrarse así misma que podía hacerlo ser tan famosa e importante como siempre dijo que sería solamente que está vez lo sería por ella misma no por ser la esposa de alguien.

Era cierto que no era feliz quiero decir ella está bien, pero que persona realmente quiere vivir estando solamente bien.

Últimamente la fama de Jackie iba en aumento ya tenía de todo tanto fans como acosadores, hasta ahora nada más que cartas y uno trato de meterse a su camerino pero nada realmente peligroso.

El camarógrafo tomó su equipo y le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Jackie, casi era hora de que el evento iniciará

-Entonces ¿Cómo me veo?- dijo la castaña mientras se giraba para lucir su vestido de encaje negro con hombros caídos, con corte de corazón, se ajustaba a su cuerpo, era a la altura de la rodilla, traía medias negras y tacón de aguja adornando su cuello con un collar de encaje negro.

Su cabello castaño estaba peinado en un alzado con caída de cascada dejando caer alegremente los bucles sobre su espalda y algún par suelto que enmarcan su rostro, su maquillaje era de un delineado negro, con rubor y unos labios de color fucsia, con unos pendientes largos con brillantes.

-Muy guapa Jackie como siempre- dijo el camarógrafo sonriéndole antes de guiñar un ojo.-¿Nerviosa?

-En lo absoluto- Contestó ella con esa confianza que la caracterizaba mientras caminaban hacia el espacio asignado para la prensa, su compañero camino a la par de ella. Una vez en posición simplemente fue cuestión de esperar a que el evento comenzará.  
Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando el movimiento de la gente cambió de forma repentina, una persona del staff se acercó a ellos para informarles que apartir de ese momento podían empezar a transmitir.

\- Hora del show - pensó la de ojos cambiantes, antes de colocarse en su marca y mirar a la cámara, le dieron su micrófono y en cuestión de segundos vio la luz roja encendida, ella estaba a partir de ese momento al aire en televisión nacional.

-Buenas noches America, mi nombre es Jackie Burkhart y nos encontramos en vivo en el radio city music hall en la radiante ciudad de Nueva York para el evento de la temporada los MTV music awards, a lo largo de la velada estaremos viendo a sus artistas favoritos así que no se vayan- dijo con voz clara y una sonrisa en el rostro manteniendo la mirada siempre al frente.

La cámara cambio de ángulo y comenzó a grabar la alfombra roja en donde ya se podían ver carros aparcando y artistas saliendo del mismo, el camarógrafo mantuvo al toma un par de minutos y luego la luz se apagó era tiempo de comerciales.

La noche continuó de forma fluida, mucha gente pasaba , saludaba, posaba y algunos incluso fueron lo suficientemente amables para tener charlas cortas con Jackie, incluso Madonna se acercó a ella para sacarse una foto y la sonrisa de Jackie era enorme.

La muchacha realmente estaba disfrutando de la noche, cuando durante el corte comercial lo vio ahí parado en medio de la multitud Steven Hyde, el corazón de Jackie dio un brinco y ella maldijo para sí misma.

El joven vestía un saco negro de vestir, una playera verde oliva debajo del mismo y un pantalón de vestir negro, con unas botas negras y sus característicos lentes de aviador, aunque Jackie siendo quien era podía decir que esos lentes eran nuevos y de marca.

Jackie no lo había visto en años, después de que ella tomara el trabajo en Chicago, ella no supo nada más de ellos, hablaba de vez en cuando con Kitty pero procuraba no preguntar por nadie y asegurarle a la dulce mujer que ella está bien y apesar de toda la distancia y tiempo aun sentía como si su cuerpo se paraliza por que el estaba en el mismo lugar que ella.

El muchacho no iba solo WB iba con él con un traje color azul y una playera de vestir blanca, ambos posaban para las fotos de la entrada, lo único que a la morocha se le podía ocurrir para justificar su presencia era que posiblemente Steven había producido otro álbum o tenían un artista nuevo, si él tenía mucho talento para encontrar talento.

Ellos comenzaron a caminar y a la vez que la cámara se volvía a encender ella podía sentir su traicionero corazon latir mas fuerte contra su pecho y es que cuando te concentras tanto en ser exitosa para no tener que lidiar con todo lo demás, cuando te topas con ello de frente, te pega tan feo como el primer momento.

Los vio aproximarse a su marca y por mas que ella no quisiera hablar con ellos esto era trabajo y la productora de Steven se estaba comenzando a hacer conocida en el medio, dejarlo pasar sin intentar hablar con él era un lujo que como profesionista no podía darse.

-WB- dijo ella lo suficientemente alto con su voz de mando característica para hacerse oír sobre los otros periodistas, ambos voltearon con sorpresa al ver la imagen de una Jackie de 25 años arreglada frente a una cámara con un micrófono apuntando hacia ellos. 

-Jackie Burkhart de las noticias del mañana- se presentó ella de forma profesional- ¿Tienen un momento?- dijo ella alzando el micrófono aún más.

Ambos se acercaron hacia ella, WB se puso al frente dispuesto a contestar, mientras Hyde se posaba ligeramente tras él, con su aire de chico malo y misterioso.

-¿Qué pueden decirnos acerca del evento de hoy? ¿Es realmente todo lo que prometía ser?- dijo ella mirando al mayor, sonriendo de forma casual.

-Bueno, Jackie lo único que puedo decirte es que te aseguro que después de hoy la forma en que vemos el medio cambiará para siempre- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa sincera.

Otros reporteros los vieron y comenzaron a llamarlos por lo que el mayor se acercó al siguiente más próximo para contestar una pregunta acerca del álbum que habían lanzado hace un mes.

Sin embargo Steve se quedó frente a ella simplemente viéndola antes de a alzar una ceja dándole una expresión entre exasperada y sorprendido, Jackie podía sentir sus ojos azules sobre ella y le dio un escalofrío en toda la columna, sin embargo estaban al aire y el show debía continuar, así que le acercó el micrófono y preguntó - ¿Algo más que agregar?

El muchacho le sonrió de lado de esa forma creida y superior que aguardaba alguna broma de pormedio y respondió- Simplemente pienso que es verdad eso que dicen de que la música puede juntar a la gente- se encogió de hombros antes de reírse un poco para sí por la estúpida broma que acaba de soltar en referente a ellos, ella quería matarlo pero no era ni el tiempo ni el lugar, quizás en la fiesta…

Llevando su capacidad de retener sus impulsos hasta límites que no sabía que eran posibles ella sonrio y asintio con encanto y gracia - Realmente lo hace, gracias, así que ya lo escucharon mis queridos televidentes sin importar las diferencias de la gente todos compartimos una misma canción- terminó mientras se giraba para quedar de nuevo frente de la cámara.

Estaban a punto de ir a comerciales cuando algo cambió, de esas cosas que sientes en tu piel o incluso en el aire, llamémosle instinto pero Jackie nunca sabría el motivo por el cual se giró hacia la izquierda. 

Una de las groupies que se encontraba ahí, había conseguido pasar seguridad y corría con fuerza hacia ellos, Jackie quiso reírse porque suponía que iba a lanzarse sobre Steven y entonces vio el arma.

-¡STEVEN HYDE TE MERECES ESTO POR ARRUINAR MI CARRERA!- Gritó la muchacha apuntado su arma contra el susodicho.

-NO- dijo la castaña entendiendo lo que pasaría a continuación, empujó a Hyde fuera del camino y sintió el primer disparo contra su costado.

Sin embargo la muchacha que disparó parecía no querer detenerse ahí al ver que no había dado con su objetivo, ella siguió disparando mientras Jackie caía, el siguiente impacto fue cerca de la clavícula izquierda y el siguiente completamente en el plexo solar.

Jackie dejó de ser consciente con el mundo, se sentía como en una película primero todo había pasado muy rápido y ahora todo iba demasiado despacio, sabía que estaba cayendo era consciente de eso y sin embargo el golpe contra el piso nunca llegó, un fuerte par de brazos la sostuvieron y el cuerpo de el se dejo caer junto al de ella.

Los gritos y la gente corriendo estaban de fondo y la morocha sabía que debería de importarle pero la verdad es que estaba muy concentrada en seguir respirando en este momento como para que su entorno verdaderamente importará.

Vio como su compañero dejaba la cámara en el suelo y se aproximaba a ella, pero algo se sentía extraño, no sentía dolor, podía ver los labios de Hyde moverse y gritar pero en realidad no escuchaba lo que salía de ellos, sabía que el ojiazul la sostenía, lo sentía apretarla pero incluso ella era consciente de que eso era inútil.

De repente fue como si alguien subiera un poco el sonido de nuevo y pudo escucharlo maldecir con su voz ronca- no así no por favor no así- le decía a ella lleno de desesperación, Jackie sintió como el aire le faltaba en sus pulmones y lo siguiente que supo es que alguien había tomado una foto con flash por que la luz blanca la cegó por completo.

Cuando los ojos de Jackie consiguieron adaptarse de nuevo a la luz,se encontraba en una habitación enorme de color blanco. Frente a sí a un hombre un tanto regordete, de cabello negro y rizado con lentes rectangulares vestido de blanco que la miraba con interés mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?- dijo ella intentando darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Realmente no lo sabes?- cuestionó el otro- intenta hacer memoria.

La morocha lo miró con frustración antes de intentar recordar con ganas haciendo una expresión de concentración absoluta en sus facciones, pasado unos momento el recuerdo la golpeó con fuerza.

-OH POR DIOS- dijo con su voz muy alta casi gritando- ¿Estoy muerta?- dijo asustada mirando la sujeto frente a ella con un poco de temor.

-Casi, tengo que admitir que todos habíamos pensado que no ibas a interponerte entre Hyde y esa chica- dijo con cierta burla el pelinegro.

Ella frunció el ceño- Puede ser un idiota que me rompió el corazón pero no significa que lo quiera ver muerto- dijo mordaz la muchacha cruzándose de brazos- espera pero si no estoy muerta, ¿Quién rayos eres tu?

-Soy el ángel del destino asignado a ti y a los tuyos, no, no estamos cortos de personal por si lo piensas pero es más fácil que uno solo maneje a un grupo conocemos sus casos individuales y facilita nuestra interacción- dijo mientras entrelaza su manos frente así.

-¿El angel del destino?, pero ¿Como? no entiendo nada- dijo ella abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa.

El varon rió para sí y volvió a negar- tu decisión era bastante simple Jackie y sin embargo tu y Hyde parecen empecinados en tomar justo la opción contraria.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo ella cansada de esta conversación tan bizarra.

-Bueno es bastante simple ¿no?, solo tenían que escoger y siempre escogieron lo contrario- dijo mirándola por sobre las gafas.

-Te refieres a Steven y a mi- dijo ella acercandose a el.

-Así es, una oportunidad tras otra y ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer y mira a donde los llevo eso, a estar solos y medianamente miserables en una ciudad con pocos amigos y sin la persona que aman y sin embargo el jefe piensa que te ganaste esta oportunidad- dijo antes de darle su hombro para que lo tomara e inclinara su cabeza para darle a entender que comenzarían a caminar.

-¿Oportunidad?- Cuestionó ella tomando su brazo con cautela, antes de comenzar a caminar.

-Así es, oportunidad- dijo adentrándose a un amplio pasillo largo - Dime Jackie si pudieras hacerlo todo otra vez, ¿ lo harías?

-¿Todo otra vez?, No entiendo, ¿Hacer qué otra vez?- dijo la castaña torciendo su gesto mostrando su desconcierto.

-Volver a estar con Hyde - Dijo el hombre mirándola con una sonrisa de lado.

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo? ¿No sé supone que estoy… muerta? - dijo hablando de esa forma rápida en la que suele hacerlo cuando está nerviosa.

Suspiró -Así es querida así es, sin embargo estas casi muerta por un acto de altruismo ¿Por qué te pusiste entre Hyde y esa chica? Hasta donde yo sé ustedes no son nada desde hace años… entonces ¿Por qué?- dijo girando a la derecha hasta otro pasillo blanco lleno de puertas.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos multicolores muy abiertos -Simplemente, por qué es Steven- dijo ella sin entender muy bien lo que decía el pelinegro.

-¿Lo hubieras hecho por Donna o por Eric?- la miró divertido alzando una ceja- o ¿Por Michael o Fez?

-Tal...Tal vez- dijo ella soltando su brazo y jugando con sus manos comenzando a entender a dónde iba.

-Así, que te pregunto de nuevo, si pudieras hacer todo desde el principio ¿lo harías?- dijo el ángel empujando ligeramente a Jackie hacia una de las puertas.

-Supongo- dijo la morena mirando alternativamente entre la puerta y el pelinegro- pero espera, ¿recordaría todo o…?- dijo moviendo sus manos en forma circular para señalar que estaba siguiendo una idea.

-¡Claro que vas a recordar todo! ¿Cuál sería el punto de volver sin recordarlo?, estoy bastante seguro de que tomarías exactamente las mismas decisiones y volveríamos aquí, a una Jackie casi muerta- dijo el ángel negando la cabeza con gracia e incredulidad.

-Woo, o sea que voy a ser supe inteligente y y- ella comenzó a hablar de manera rápida mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

-Si y no, el jefe es muy concienzudo acerca de eso, tienes una segunda oportunidad en tu vida nada más-añadió de forma terminante- no puedes evitar cosas como la muerte de Lennon o algo así, eso se va de tu memoria- sostuvo a la más pequeña por los hombros para que lo mirara de frente- ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo Jackie?

-Que solo puedo alterar mi vida- dijo asintiendo enérgicamente.

-Así es y eso es va a cambiar la vida de los que te rodean esperemos que para bien-dijo el pelinegro dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza.-¿Lista?- dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Nací lista-dijo mientras se disponía a entrar por la puerta-Alto-gritó la muchacha notando algo, ¿Qué tan atrás vuelvo?-lo miró con una expresión interrogante.

-A su primera cita por supuesto, bueno un poquito antes de su primera cita, el primer cambio de muchos- dijo el ángel, impacientando.

-¿Al día de los veterano?- dijo ella considerándolo un momento.

-Ya quisieras- dijo el ángel antes de soltar una carcajada y empujar con fuerza a la muchacha dentro de la puerta, el grito de Jackie resonó por el pasillo mientras todo comenzaba a dar vueltas.


	2. Entre nieve y hospitales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, pues de momento, le quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han leído la historia y de verdad espero que les guste lo que voy a hacer con los personajes y los capítulos que voy a poner hoy :)

Lo único que siguió teniendo sentido para Jackie era que todo seguía siendo blanco y daba vueltas a gran velocidad, lo siguiente que supo es que algo impacto y su cuerpo golpeó con fuerza contra algo…

-Mierda- La voz de Hyde fue lo siguiente que registró Jackie, eso y el dolor punzante en la cabeza- Jackie, oye Eric...Jackie está sangrando, mierda ¿Ustedes están bien?- Decía el pelirrojo, quitándose sus gafas, antes de intentar enderezar levemente a su compañera en la parte de atrás.

-Creo que si yo también me lleve un buen golpe- Dijo Fez sobandoce un costado, antes de mirar a los otros.

Donna tenía la posición de un gato tenso frente a una bañera sosteniéndose con fuerza del tablero del auto, por su parte Eric intentaba girar sobre su asiento para mirar a Jackie.

-No puedo creer que derrapamos- dijo el más delgado- Demonios ese golpe se ve mal- el muchacho desabrocho su cinturón y salió para mirar la parte de afuera del golpe, en medio de la nevada había derrapado y habían entrado directo en el bosque chocaron contra los pinos, la peor parte obviamente se la había llevado Jackie, el vidrio estaba cuarteado de su lado y la puerta un poco averiada.

-¡Enserió revisaste el carro primero!-Gritó la pelirroja con medio cuerpo atravesado sobre el asiento intentado sostener la cabeza de la menor- Jackie- la llamó intentando hacer contacto visual.

-Solamente duele- dijo la menor finalmente cobrando algo de control sobre si.

-Bien, Jackie sigue hablando-dijo Hyde recordado lo poco que sabía de primeros auxilios, uno pensaría que Eric sería de las personas que más le ponían atención a Kitty cuando ella hablaba del hospital, pero en realidad él y Fez eran los que escuchaban con mayor interés.-¿Sabés dónde estás?- la miro antes de quitar el gorro rojo de la muchacha para observar bien el golpe.

-No- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando encajar todas las imágenes que pasaban a velocidad escalofriante por su cabeza.

Hyde y Donna intercambiaron una mirada de pánico- Forman date prisa, tenemos que llevar a Jackie al hospital- vociferó el muchacho del afro, antes de volver a hacer presión sobre la herida de la castaña, la sangre escurría por el costado derecho de su rostro.

-Jackie- la pelirroja la llamó intentando que se concentra en ella-Jackie ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Emmm- la muchacha sacudió un poco el rostro intentando poner sus ideas en orden-¿25?-dijo antes de volver a negar con la cabeza haciendo más difícil para el ojiazul mantener la presión en su cabeza.

-ERIC- gritaron los tres dentro del carro haciendo que el joven muchacho que estaba afuera respingara.

-La caja, necesito el kit de emergencias que hizo Red, de otra forma estamos atorados- dijo el muchacho sacudiendo la nieve al asomar la cabeza por la ventana.

-Fez ayúdalo- dijo la pelirroja señalando la puerta para que saliera.

-La caja está debajo del asiento-Dijo Steven sin quitar los ojos de Jackie cuya expresión era genuinamente de que algo no andaba bien con su cabeza.

Donna se escurrió sobre la parte de atrás de su asiento y comenzó a tantear la alfombra, hasta sentir la caja, una vez que la tuvo entre sus manos la reviso- Creo que esta todo, la arena se salió un poco y la bengala se dobló- dijo la muchacha antes de moverse por su asiento y entregarle la caja a Eric.

El último y Fez intercambiaron una mirada antes de ponerse a resolver cómo usar el kit.

-No me gusta el color que está tomando- le dijo Donna al ojiazul, mientras observaba a Jackie.

-A mi tampoco, la tienen que revisar pero ya.

-Estoy bien- intentó decir la menor al ver la preocupación de sus acompañantes.

-Claro por eso pareces una estrella de película de terror- respondió el joven con sarcasmo.

La puerta del lado de Hyde se abrió repentinamente y Fez extendió su bufanda cargada de nieve -Lo frío suele ayudar con los golpes, siempre dice eso la señora Foreman cuando nos lastimas a mi y a Micheal.

-Cierto, Fez eres brillante, dame acá- Donna prácticamente arrebato la bufanda de las manos del moreno, este último cerró la puerta de Hyde.

-Donna necesito que enciendas el carro yo y Fez vamos a empujarlo- gritó Eric desde la parte trasera del carro.

-Está ocupada-Grito Hyde quitándole la bufanda de las manos a Donna -Sal tu a empujar el carro, ambos sabemos que Eric no puede moverlo, que el entre a encenderlo- dijo este antes de colocar la parte con más nieve justo sobre la herida y comenzar a enrollar la bufanda- Jackie ¿sigues con nosotros?- dijo antes de atar un nudo apretado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Si, la nieve se sintió bien- dijo la menor intentando mantener la cabeza en alto - Quiero dormir un poco- murmuro la castaña, todo aun le daba vueltas y estaba segura de Steven se veía mucho más joven de lo que ella recordaba.

-No dejes que te vea las manos, sabes que Eric no soporta la sangre- La pelirroja salió del carro con prisa antes de mover a empujones a su novio para que fuera a encender el carro.

-De acuerdo Jackie se que dormir parece una buena idea en este momento pero no lo hagas- dijo el muchacho sosteniendo con cuidado su barbilla para que su mirada se encontrara con la de ella, la mirada de ella se veía perdida y un poco nublada como si hubiera tomado una calada de su hierba favorita.

-Mierda ¡¿eso es sangre?!- dijo el más delgado entrando al carro y comenzando a ajustar sus espejos - Y se suponía que este viaje era especial- murmuró para sí el muchacho.

-Si, si romeo tú y Donna no pudieron besarse a gusto en una mugrienta cabaña pero ¿sabes que lo haría más especial? ¡Que muevas el maldito carro y nos lleves a un hospital!- dijo el de pelo rizado antes de soltar un golpe a la cabeza de su compañero.

-Deja de golpearme Hyde- dijo Eric con su voz aguda de queja -Donna a la cuenta de tres- agredo el muchacho asomando su cuerpo por la ventana.

-Uno, dos, tres… ahora- dijo la gritó la muchacha antes de empujar junto con el moreno con fuerza.

Lo siguiente que Jackie supo fue que el carro se movía, podría jurar que escuchó el motor protestar, pero el auto se movía.

-Muévete Foreman- dijo el ojiazul una vez que el carro comenzó a moverse.

-Eso hago- dijo el flacucho señalando que auto avanzaba.

-No idiota que te muevas del volante yo conduzco- dijo abriendo la puerta mientras el auto se detenía y con el motor en marcha- Jackie quiero que te mantengas despierta ¿de acuerdo?- dijo girando hacia ella.

-Pero tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza- dijo la menor con lágrimas en los ojos sintiéndose frustrada ¿por que diablos no la dejaba dormir?

-Jackie no- dijo Hyde tan serio como podría ser en este momento- ¡Donna, Fez metanse al carro ya!- gritó el muchacho con rabia, antes de saltar fuera, un momento después abrió con brusquedad la puerta de Eric -¡Quítate!- dijo empujando al más delgado que intento con prisas soltar el volante.

Donna subió por un lado y Fez por el otro dejando a Jackie en medio de ambos, apenas la puerta de Fez cerró el carro salió disparado para entrar en la carretera.

-Hyde, maldición, ve con cuidado o nosotros vamos a necesitar una ambulancia- lo regaño Donna mientras sostenía a Jackie.

-Estamos algo lejos de la ciudad y ella se desangra, si tienes una mejor idea soy todo oídos- contestó el otro mordaz observando un momento por el espejo, como la de cabello castaño luchaba por no cerrar su ojos- En vez de criticar mi forma de manejar mantén a Jackie despierta, Forman apenas entramos al pueblo te voy a dejar y llama a tus padres, diles que vamos al hospital.

-¿Por qué yo?- dijo el otro con su voz aguda.

-Por qué tus padres son los únicos que van a ir por nosotros- dijo el extranjero mostrando que el punto era bastante obvio.

-Jackie, ¿Quién es la mas bonita de la escuela?- Trato la pelirroja para hacerla hablar.

-Mmm, ¿Madison?- quiso decir la castaña haciendo un gesto con el rostro.

-Hyde- llamo Donna con pánico- apúrate- ordenó la más alta mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica para mantenerla atenta.

-Estoy en eso.

El camino helado paso como una mancha blanca por un par de minutos hasta que la luz del pueblo comenzó a verse a lo lejos, un par de minutos después el letrero de bienvenido a Point Place, Hyde pisó el acelerador con más ganas y hasta ver la avenida principal.

-Fuera Foreman- dijo el de cabello rizado, deteniendo el carro de tirón.

-Ya voy- dijo el delgaducho.

-Tienes monedas para llamar- llamo Donna, mientras Eric abría su puerta.

-Si largo- dijo el castaño antes de brincar prácticamente del carro.

-Hyde, Jackie está inconsciente- hablo Donna con miedo en su voz.

-Mierda- maldijo y aceleró rumbo al hospital.

Lo siguiente que Jackie supo era que estaba acostada y cómoda, la cabeza no le dolía más y se sentía bien cubierta, la voces del fondo comenzaron a escucharse de a poco y ella fue consciente de sus párpados, aunque aun no de como moverlos.

-Entonces ¿Cómo está?- la voz de Kitty llegó hasta sus oídos.

-Fuera de peligro, aunque me preocupa un poco su memoria, el golpe fue algo severo- respondió el desconocido.

-¿Los demás?- Hablo Red con seriedad.

-Contracturas musculares, nada grave, por el carro y lo que describen, la menor se llevó la peor parte.

-¿Los podemos llevar a casa?- Cuestiono Red de nuevo.

-Seguro, pero la señorita Burkhart se quedará en observación por las siguiente 72hrs.

-Muy bien, yo me quedo con ella y llamó a sus padres, tu llevalos a casa cielo- dijo Kitty antes de que el ruido cesara y Jackie se perdiera en la inconsciencia de nuevo.

Jackie abrió sus ojos a la luz del día finalmente consciente de donde estaba y más importante por que estaba ahí.

-Mmm, qué dolor de cabeza de mierda- dijo ella enderezando mientras se tocaba la venda de su cabeza.

-¿Quién sabía que la porrista podía maldecir hu?-Dijo la voz algo rasposa de Hyde.

Las mejillas de Jackie se colorearon, al verse rodeada de sus amigos y de la señora Foreman, el cuarto era de color palo de azul con matices grises, tenía una puerta blanca en la cual estaba recargado Steven, un sillón amarillo pistache en el cual estaban sentados Eric y Donna una cómoda de madera blanca a lado de su cama, Micheal y Fez se apoyaban sobre la parte de abajo de su cama y la Señora Foreman sostenía su expediente, vestida con su ropa de enfermera.

-Jackie, linda sabes ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó la mayor de ellos sentados en la cama junto a ella.

-En un hospital- se detuvo un momento a intentar recordar- en ¿Point place?- dijo la de ojos multicolor mirando con duda a la mujer.

-Así es, ¿Recuerdas como llegaste aquí?

-Mmm, no la verdad no lo último que recuerdo es que iban a...Steven iba a…-y la realidad la golpeó con fuerza ¿Realmente había vuelto? -¿Que...Qué año es?- dijo la menor mirando con pánico a la mujer que consideraba su madre.

-1977 Jacks- Contesto Kelso con esa sonrisa que ponía cuando conocía la respuesta de algo.

-19...77-Repitió la menor antes de mirar su cuerpo cubierto por la bata de hospital, aún no había embarnecido, sus senos se veían pequeños y su cabello corto a comparación del largo que solía llevar.

-¿Jackie que año piensas que es?- La cuestiono Eric al ver la cara de pánico que estaba haciendo la castaña.

-Mmm no es solo… todo se siente revuelto acá arriba- dijo nerviosa la joven hablando de prisa de la forma en la que lo hacía cuando mentía antes de soltar una risa nerviosa y desafinada.

-Jackie si me recuerdas a mi ¿verdad preciosa?- dijo Kelso acercándose a ella y acariciando su cabello.

La menor asintió, pero sus ojos volaron a Hyde, con pánico, ella lo sabía en 1977 ella era novia de Michael Kelso, excepto…-¿Me engañaste con Pam Macy?- hablo quitando la mano del varón de ella.

El grito de ofensa de Michael resonó en el cuarto- Claro que no, como osas siquiera sugerirlo- dijo el más alto haciendo ese gesto con las manos que Jackie conocía bien, una mentira grande y evidente como una casa.

-Donna- Llamó la joven y la miró con interrogación- ¿Lo hizo?

-Oh, emm, bueno- Donna no sabia que hacer todos la estaban mirando a ella-Bueno...sí- la honestidad en estos momentos era lo más importante para la salud de Jackie había dormido más de día y medio y el médico dijo que fueran muy cuidadosos con la información que le daban a ella.

-Aleja tus sucias manos de mi Michael Kelso- gritó la muchacha antes de soltarle un golpe en el brazo- eres un perro, un sucio, sucio perro- Repitió las palabras que había dicho días atras.

-Pero Jackie, yo te quiero- intentó razonar el joven con su voz de convencimiento.

-Michael aleja tu cara de mentiroso y traidor de mi- dijo la menor cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un gesto de reproche que esperaba resultara convincente.

-Kelso déjala tranquila- Llamo Eric, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Si Micheal cariño es mejor que no molestes mucho a Jackie necesita cuidado y reposo-dijo Kitty mirándole con calma.

-Pero Jackie- quiso discutir Kelso pero el golpe en la cabeza no se hizo esperar, Hyde había avanzado mientras estos discutían.

-Que la dejas tranquila.

-Diablos Hyde no tenias que golpearme, solo tenias que decir por favor- dijo el más alto.

-Me parece justo-Dijo el joven con afro, se encogió de hombros y volvió a soltar el golpe -Por favor- otro golpe- dejala tranquila.

-Ya para- se quitó el más alto de donde se encontraba y fue a sentarse en medio de Donna y Eric.

-Buen Kelso, ahora quieto-Se burló Eric mientras le acariciaba el cabello como si fuera un perro amaestrado.

-Jackie linda ¿Sabés dónde pueden estar tus padres?-Preguntó la mayor de todos ellos ignorando el puchero de Michael.

-¿Mis padres? yo no…-hizo una cara de no saber qué responder, si no estaba mal, ellos iban a la cabaña de sus padres a esquiar por el fin de semana, sus padres dijeron que no iban a acompañarlos, y ahora ella sabía que era por que su padre fue a Nueva York con una de sus muchas amantes y su madre se fue a Venezuela.

-Tratamos de irlos a buscar pero nadie sabe dónde están- dijo Donna intentando darle claridad a su amiga.-Mencionaste algo de que salieron de viaje durante el camino.

Suspiro- No van a volver por al menos en otros dos meses, tal vez tres- dijo la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros- a la Jackie de ese entonces le daba vergüenza admitir que sus padres estaban ausentes y que su vida no era tan perfecta, pero a la Jackie de 25 le daba exactamente lo mismo, ella era ella sin importar quién fuera y cómo la trataron sus padres.

-¿Estás sola?-Preguntó Eric sorprendido al igual que todos en el cuarto.

-Casi siempre- la muchacha hizo ademán de moverse para restarle importancia al asunto-¿Alguien esta viendo lo de mi alta?-preguntó la castaña mirando a la mujer mayor.

-No, Jackie, linda ¿Con quién te quedas cuando tus papas no están?-dijo la mujer un tanto preocupada.

-Con nadie, me quedo en casa y me encargo de mi, las sirvientas dejan comida y la casa limpia- la menor sacó las piernas de la cama.

-¿Que haces?- La llamó la pelirroja antes de levantarse para ir a ayudarla.

-Levantarme, tengo que ver lo de mi alta- dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Uno estás en ropa interior y la bata no cubre lo de atrás y dos están en observación por otras 24 horas más-dijo la pelirroja intentando detener su avance.

-Soy consciente de que estoy en ropa interior Donna, igual hay trámites que necesito hacer- la menor ya se encontraba de pie con sus manos en las caderas.

-Te vas a poner peor- regaño el de pelo con afro- Vuelve a la cama, dijo caminando hasta estar junto a Donna y Jackie, no sin antes pasar a un lado de Fez y soltarle un golpe por intentar espiar la abertura de su espalda.

-Solo es un golpe en la cabeza- dijo ella restándole importancia-¿Tengo puntos?- dijo la menor siendo consciente de eso ahora y miro a la enfermera que también intentaba hacerla sentar.

-Si, cinco, pero les preocupa tu capacidad cognitiva- Dijo Kitty tirando de su brazo para hacerla sentarse de nuevo.

-¿Va a dejar cicatriz?- dijo la más joven angustiada intentando sonar superficial.

-Está bien- dijeron todos con ese comentario.

-Señora Foreman si ella no estuviera bien de la cabeza en realidad haría otra clase de preguntas pero ahí está la porrista superficial que conocemos- dijo Fez como quien dice que el cielo es azul.

-Voy a llamar al Doctor, Jackie quédate en la cama es una orden- señaló la mayor dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, jovencita- agregó como último antes de salir.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella desesperada mirando Donna

-No se Jackie nos diste un buen susto, dijiste que tenías 25 años y cosas como que la niña mas bonita de la escuela era Madison ¿Quien es Madison?

-Ok, tal vez si me golpe algo fuerte la cabeza, si tuviera 25 no estaría en Point place y yo que sé quién es Madison ¿no se llama así una de las universidades de la zona?

-Auch si se que se te cruzaron los cables con el golpe - señaló Eric queriendo reírse antes de negar con la cabeza.

-A todo esto ¿Por que derrapamos?- pregunto la castaña al más delgado.

-Por la lluvia de hace unos días, habia charcos congelados, mas bien patinamos- dijo el muchacho con algo de culpa.

-¿Lluvia?- La sorpresa en la voz de Jackie no se le escapó a nadie, la muchacha se perdió en sus pensamientos un momento; si su memoria no le fallaba no había habido lluvia en esos días, solo las ventiscas. 

-Si recuerdas que hubo algo de lluvia en la semana ¿Cierto Jackie?- Cuestiono Kelso mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Claro- contesto rápido la otra para quitarse ese problema de encima.

-¿Segura?- Cuestionó la pelirroja, levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos sobre su suéter de lana azul.

-Claro, lluvia, es húmeda y hace que mi cabello se…

-Esponje- terminaron por ella todos los demás.

-A mi me parece que está bien, la misma chica superficial de siempre- dijo Hyde alejándose de ella con tranquilidad.

Jackie entorno los ojos, pero no podía culparlos, ellos no sabían que ella era años mayor, hace mucho que dejó de pretender ser algo que no era, Chicago lo cambio todo, es que esa gente no sabía que para estar en la escuadra tienes que tener promedio mínimo, diablos inclusos sus SAT habían sido buenos, pero en ese entonces Jackie era toda imagen y nada de sustancia, fue hasta que estuvo realmente en el medio que las conversaciones y su forma de pensar cambiaron, lejos de la mentalidad de gente de pueblo.

-Tu preocupación se agradece- dijo la castaña hundiéndose en la cama, antes de lanzar su cabello hacia atrás, en ademán vanidoso.

-En realidad Jackie, Hyde fue el que más- el golpe en el hombro de Eric no se hizo esperar- No dije nada- dijo sobándose el hombro.

-Emm ¿alguien puede traerme algo de ropa?- preguntó la morocha mirando a la pelirroja esperando que captara la indirecta.

-Seguro Jackie, Eric y yo podemos ir- dijo la pelirroja antes de cubrir a Jackie de nuevo con las sábanas azules del hospital.

-Fez dejo tus maletas en casa de Eric, así que tienes todos tus conjuntos intactos- dijo el muchacho extranjero brincoteando por el cuarto.

-Gracias Fez- le sonrió con ternura al muchacho- Sabía que tú entenderías mi predicamento de estilo, no como Donna, que piensa que estar desarreglada es una opción- dijo tirando una burla hacia la pelirroja, sabía que era cruel contando el hecho de que le estaba haciendo un favor pero había que mantener las apariencias.

-Si, estoy contigo Hyde, se escucha como Jackie y se ve como Jackie- dijo Donna rodando sus ojos azules, antes de ir a ponerse de nuevo junto a Eric.

-Te dije que ni siquiera el diablo la quería de vuelta- dijo Eric riendo tranquilo, antes de entrelazar su mano con la de su novia; sin embargo Jackie se podía dar cuenta de que el ambiente se comenzado a relajar.

La puerta se abrió y la señora Foreman entro, acompañada de un médico.

-Señorita Burkhart, me alegra verla despierta, si no le molesta tengo que revisar que todo esté en orden- dijo el doctor dándole una mirada de entendimiento a la enfermera.

-Niños, esto va a tomar un rato, ¿Por que no vienen mañana mejor?- dijo con amabilidad la mayor- el horario de visita casi termina.

-Claro Señora Foreman- contestó la pelirroja - Mañana traigo tu ropa, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo la más alta mirando a la menor.

-¿Van a venir mañana?- preguntó la de ojos cambiantes.

-Claro, a no ser ¿que te moleste?

-Entiendo que su vida está incompleta sin mi presencia, ¿Como podría molestarme?- Dijo con esa voz que sonaba ácida pero ella creía que era en realidad linda o educada.

-De acuerdo, te vemos mañana Jackie-dijo la más alta negando con la cabeza con exasperación, la miró un momento más antes de acercándose a su amiga y abrazarla- por favor no nos vuelvas a asustar así- murmuró mientras la estrechaba.

-Lo voy a intentar- contestó ella intentando que sonara como una broma.

Los varones se despidieron agitando la mano y con varios “hasta luego”, hasta que el último en salir fue Eric, quien espero a que Donna soltara a Jackie.

La puerta blanca se cerró y Jackie quedó a merced del médico y la señora Foreman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy probablemente, publique en un mes o dos aun no se depende de como estructure los siguientes capítulos y mi beta los tiene que ver entonces, de ante mano una disculpa.  
P.d.  
To MistyMountainHop a huge enormous thanks, for taking the time to translate the work even if it is in google if you need help or didn't understand something please let me know I really appreciated your comment! Tons of love.


	3. Momentos extras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un cachito de mas del lo que paso después del capitulo anterior, tipo bonus es mas bien el capitulo 2.5 ;)

Los muchachos salieron en silencio del hospital hasta, llegar al estacionamiento, entonces caminaron con prisa para protegerse del mal clima y subir rápido al carro de Kelso, ese que su primo les había prestado.

El más alto se colocó en el asiento del conductor, Hyde se puso como copiloto y los otros tres fueron a la parte de atrás, Kelso dio marcha al vehículo y la radio comenzó a sonar antes de que este comenzará realmente a manejar. 

-¿Soy la única que tiene curiosidad sobre los padres de Jackie?- dijo Donna después de unos momentos.

-Nup, la verdad es que a mi también me sorprendió- dijo el novio de está pasando su brazo por detrás de ella y estrecharla contra si.

-¿Cómo es que ninguno de nosotros sabía eso?- continuó la pelirroja mirando a Eric con incredulidad.

-Oh yo lo sabía- dijo Michael como si eso no fuera la gran cosa, antes de cambiar de carril.

-¿Tu sabias que sus padres no estaban y no dijiste nada?- respondió Hyde molesto con el castaño había pasado un dia entero buscándolos y a este idiota apenas se le ocurría mencionarlo.

-Claro, los padres de Jackie casi nunca están, por eso casi no le gusta estar en su casa- agregó el otro como si nada, concentrando su mirada en el camino.

-Me estas diciendo que la vanidosa reina de las porristas vive sola la mayor parte del año- dijo Donna con genuina sorpresa.

-Si- dijo el castaño como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Entonces ¿Quién cuida de ella?- preguntó Fez antes de dibujar figuras en su ventana empañada.

-Sus sirvientas, pero cuidar de ella es mucho decir- continuó el otro sin ningún tipo de filtro o contemplación- le dejan la casa limpia, algo de comida en el horno y la ropa en la tintorería, después de las 3 la casa está vacía- dijo el otro antes de dar otro giro por la carretera.

-¿Desdé cuándo?- preguntó Donna enderezándose del asiento para poder mirar bien a Michael.

-Hmm, no lo sé creo que desde que tenía 7- dijo el otro sin darle mayor importancia.

Todas las cabezas giraron a ver al castaño que por fin estaba llegando al Hub, el más alto estaba tan concentrado en estacionar que no fue consciente de las miradas sobre el.

Hyde suspiro- Déjame ver si entendi esto bien, Jackie _ yo soy la dueña de Point Place _ Burkhart, ha estado viviendo prácticamente sola desde los 7 años- dijo esperando la respuesta del otro.

-Si, diablos por que me hacen repetir esto tantas veces- dijo el castaño molesto porque para él el concepto era muy simple.

-Kelso- llamo Eric- ¿Desdé cuándo lo sabías tu?- lo interrogó el más delgado de ellos.

-Mmm no se tal vez desde los 12- dijo intentando hacer memoria, después se encogió de hombros y apago el carro.

El golpe a la cabeza no se hizo esperar- Diablos Kelso y ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?- dijo Donna indignada después de soltar el golpe.

-Ya dejen de golpearme- se quejó el mayor- y no dije nada uno por que ella me pidió que no dijera nada, con su tono voy a despellejarte vivo si dices algo y dos por que ustedes nunca preguntaron- señaló el otro con su tono de obviedad.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado dentro del vehículo.

-¿Podemos ir a cenar ya?- agregó como último el más alto, esperando a que los demás se movieran.

-De verdad, que bueno que termino contigo- la pelirroja salió volando del vehículo irradiando indignación por cada poro.

-Donna- la llamo Eric antes de salir tras ella.

-¿Y ahora que dije?- preguntó Michael a Hyde y Fez.

-A veces Kelso sorprendes con tu estupidez- fue todo lo que dijo Hyde antes de negar con la cabeza y salir tras los otros.

-Yo no creo que seas estúpido Michael- dijo el moreno con calma.

-Gracias Fez- ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron a la cafetería, una vez dentro encontraron a los otros sentados.

El extranjero se detuvo a pensar bien sus ideas antes de soltar un- Sí Fez no piensa que seas estúpido, solo muy mal novio, pero si de algo sirve ellos también son muy malos amigos- dijo el moreno sentándose junto a Hyde en la mesa redonda y roja de la izquierda.

-¿Perdona?- dijo la pelirroja sintiéndose insultada.

-Yo soy nuevo- dijo Fez para dar contexto- y de un país exótico y maravilloso, no tengo tanto de conocer a Jackie, así que el que yo no lo sepa no es algo tan extraño, pero si no lo entiendo mal ustedes la conocen desde que ella tenía 9 tal vez o no y aun así apenas se enteraron asi que ven- dijo con su acento antes de terminar- son malos amigos- y le dio una palmadita Donna en la cabeza.

-¿Podemos por favor dejar de hablar de ella?- dijo Hyde irritado- Siento que es como darle la razón que toda nuestra vida gira entorno a ella y eso es repugnante-término el del afro antes de levantarse e ir a pedir algo de comer a la barra.

-Si Jackie esta bien... así que-dijo Michael encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dios santo- dijo Donna hundiendo su rostro contra sus manos.

-Voy a traerte algo de comer- dijo Eric, antes de besar el cabello de su novia y caminar hacia la barra junto a Hyde.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo Hyde tajando a Eric a media idea.

-No dije Nada- dijo el otro pretendiendo estar ofendido- Solo que me parece sorprendente que de todos nosotros sea Jackie…

-No te atrevas a decir la que mejor te entiende porque voy a golpear tu cabeza contra la barra, son situaciones diferentes de cabo a rabo- corto el otro molesto.

Aunque era cierto que para Hyde conocer eso acerca de Jackie cambiaba bastante su percepción de la muchacha, y ahora para hacer las cosas más incómodas Hyde no estaba seguro de si podía seguir diciendo que el odiaba a Jackie, es cierto que era una pesada día si y día también pero tanto como odiarla…

-Pues diferente solo en que ella tiene dinero- murmuró Eric por lo bajo antes de llamar al dependiente y comenzar a ordenar.

El otro lo fulmino con la mirada, tal vez y solo tal vez él y Jackie tenían algo en común pero no era como de la nada eso cambiara las cosas, sin embargo algo hizo clic en el fondo de la cabeza del que portaba una chaqueta de lana café, suéter de color verde y gafas de aviador.

-Momento, ¿Por qué Jackie lo dijo así como así? Tan abiertamente, es evidente que ella no quería que lo supiéramos- dijo el otro mirando al castaño delgado, con chaqueta verde y suéter beige.

-Estoy de acuerdo, se que bromeamos sobre lo del golpe, pero en serio pienso que si es algo grave- Dijo serio el castaño - Puedes pensar que solo son ideas mías, pero estoy casi seguro de que Jackie olvidó que había estado lloviendo en los últimos días.

-No, estoy de acuerdo parecía genuinamente sorprendida con el hecho de la lluvia- dijo el del afro asintiendo.

-¿Crees que este bien?- contesto Eric.

El otro se encogió de hombros, ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que él lo supiera? no era medico ni nada por el estilo.

-Solo podemos esperar- murmuró más para sí que para contestar la pregunta de su amigo, el dependiente les entregó su orden y ambos volvieron a la mesa con sus amigos a intentar pasar el resto de la tarde sin tantos problemas.

De más está añadir que eso solo quedo como un ideal, terminando los 5 en la comisaría por cargos por un auto robado...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste y dejen muchos comentarios <3


	4. Muy rosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada feliz año nuevo que este año les traiga muchas cosas buenas, les mando a mis lectores la mejor de las vibras y muy buenos deseos.  
Ahora si MIL GRACIAS por los kudos y tambien mil gracias por sus comentarios, los conteste al final por si lo quieren checar.  
Sin mas su capitulo :*

Jackie todavía no podía creer que esto en realidad estaba pasando, realmente había vuelto, a 1977 a cuando era joven e inexperta, donde no tenía idea de qué diablos quería de la vida más que ser la esposa de Michael Kelso.

Sin embargo, esa mañana cuando Donna llamó a su puerta con sus maletas en mano y una bolsa llena de revistas, lo único que Jackie pudo pensar era que era genial estar de vuelta y tener a su amiga con ella.

La pelirroja no había parado de hablar acerca de que había sucedido en la comisaría por el carro de Michael, que había tenido suficiente de los chicos y a pesar de que le gustaban las luchas creía que a Jackie le haría bien la compañía, la menor solo rio al escuchar su relato y golpeó levemente el lado izquierdo de la cama para invitarla a subir.

La más alta se acomodó a lado de su amiga y sacó el surtido de dulces y revistas, les hubiese gustado algo de música pero de momento eso era suficiente.

La señora Foreman se había dado sus vueltas de cuando en cuando pero en general habían sido ellas dos simplemente pasando el rato y hablando de cuando en cuando acerca de los chicos, sin embargo ambas muchachas estaban concentradas en su lectura sobre las 10 mejores formas de conseguir un buen beso francés cuando el golpe en la puerta las sacó de su momento.

-Jackie- se asomo la cabeza del padre de Jackie por la puerta.

-¿Papi?- la sorpresa en el rostro de la castaña era palpable, después de que arrestaran a su padre lo visitaba de tanto en tanto pero ella sabía que si bien su padre la quería él y Pam nunca fueron buenos padres, fueron padres por qué era lo que se esperaba de ellos no por que ser padres fuera algo que ellos quisieran hacer.

-Pequeña, me enteré de lo que paso ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué dice el médico?- dijo su padre bajando su maleta al lado del sillón y caminando hacia ella.

La castaña miro a la pelirroja sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, esto no estaba en el guión, realmente esperaba que sus padres no estuvieran presentes como siempre, ¿qué coño había pasado?

-Emm, estoy bien, aunque el médico insiste en darle a mis tutores mi estado pero hasta donde entiendo estoy bien- dijo la castaña moviéndose inquieta.

-Osea que vine hasta acá y en realidad no era algo de vida o muerte- expresó el mayor haciendo una mueca, antes de sentarse un momento sobre el pie de la cama y mirar a su hija con algo de exasperación.

La pelirroja estuvo apunto de abrir la boca cuando sintió la mano de Jackie apretar la suya en una silenciosa petición de que se quedara callada.

-Supongo, yo les dije que no te molestaran- trato de que sonara como la Jackie de 16 que pensaría que la gente era tonta por tratar de contactar a sus padres cuando ella estaba en el hospital.

El mayor suspiro- En fin ya estoy aquí, voy a ver lo de tu reporte medico y me voy a la casa, tengo que regresar Nueva York lo más pronto posible, tal vez mañana o pasado a lo mucho, es una junta muy importante Jacks- dijo el mayor antes de estirarse para acariciar el cabello de su hija y salir de la habitación.

-¿Es enserio?- dijo Donna mirando a Jackie una vez que el mayor abandono la habitación, sin embargo la castaña estaba más concentrada en recuperar la revista, había buenos tips en este artículo que a la menor le interesaba.

-¿El qué?- dijo la menor acomodándose en la cama y sujetando la revista, fingiendo no entender a qué se refería la pelirroja.

-Tu papá solo vino por que pensó que te estabas muriendo- dijo la mayor intentando hacer contacto visual con la menor.

-Es muy probable, que sí- contestó ella antes de rascarse la nariz con desinterés.

-Jackie- la mayor apartó la revista de la castaña obligándola a mirarla - ¿Sabes lo jodido que es eso?

-Donna- la menor le sostuvo la mirada como si nada, el arte zen de Hyde estaba tomando el control de la situación como siempre cuando las cosas se le iban de las manos- No, no espero que lo entiendas pero así es la cosa con gente rica Donna, los padres difícilmente están, por eso te dan tarjetas de crédito- dijo ella con su voz de sabionda, esperando que la otra mordiera el anzuelo.

-Una mierda Jackie, no te lo compro, eso no es normal- empezó la otra con su voz irritada.

-Es normal para mi- la cortó la otra de forma tajante sin bajar la mirada pero elevando un poco la voz también- Las cosas no van a cambiar por que te enojes o yo diga pobrecita Jackie, pobre de mi, mami y papi no me quieren y están muy ocupados para mi, eso es lo que es y es lo que hay- dijo la otra encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a tomar la revista.

La ojiazul la miró con sorpresa, por un instante ese discurso se había escuchado demasiado parecido al que Hyde solía decir cuando hablaba sobre su vida y Donna sabía bien cómo moverse desde ahí, esos comentarios eran señal de no presionar más el tema...

-Sabes… ¿Sabes que nosotros te queremos, cierto?- dijo Donna bajito antes de tomar la mano de Jackie.

-Claro que lo sé boba - la morocha le regaló una sonrisa genuina- no iluminaría sus vidas con mi presencia si no fuera así- dijo la otra riendo para si, por que esa clase de comentarios eran muy suyos a esa edad y le sabía raro a la Jackie de 25 años volverlos a decir.

La pelirroja se preparó para darle algún comentario mordaz, cuando el doctor junto al padre de Jackie entraron a la habitación.

-Bueno señorita Burkhart, en cuestiones de salud todo parece estar en orden, sin embargo, necesitamos otra tomografía para verificar los datos- dijo el doctor mirando a su progenitor.

-Lo que haga falta, el dinero no es problema- dijo el pelinegro sin inmutarse un poco antes de sentarse en el sillón amarillo.

-Disculpe pero ¿Verificar qué datos?- dijo la de ojos de colores mirando con un poco de aprensión al de bata blanca.

-Cosas con las que no tienes que ocupar tu cabecita Jackie, no lo entenderías de todas formas cielo- contestó su padre con indulgencia.

La menor apretó las sabanas, grandioso olvido que sus padres solo esperaban que ella fuera bonita, nada más que una esposa trofeo, como Pam, alguien que no diera demasiados problemas y a quien contentar con algún regalo caro, si de algo Jackie estaba agradecida era de que Steven la había hecho pensar y ver que en ella había mucho más de lo que los demás esperaban.

-La mamá de Eric es mi enfermera papi- el papi le supo a tierra en la boca- ella me lo puede explicar ¿Cierto?- miró al médico con sus mejores ojos de perrito mojado y perdido de bajo de la lluvia si eso funcionaba con Steven funcionaba con cualquiera.

-Asi es, ademas es natural que quieras saber qué pasa con tu cabeza linda- dijo el médico sintiéndose abrumado.

-Puedo ir a buscarla ¿Si quieres?- dijo la pelirroja a su amiga.

-Esta bien si mi amiga va por ella, así no lo hacemos perder su tiempo- dijo la otra inclinando su cabeza y batiendo las pestañas.

-Por...Por supuesto tengo algunos minutos- dijo el doctor viéndose superado por la situación.

-Doctor si es alguna molestia…-comenzó el padre de Jackie exasperado.

-Ninguna- contestó el otro, mientras la pelirroja pasaba a su lado con prisa para traer a la enfermera Kitty.

En cuestión de un par de minutos la señora Foreman estaba en el cuarto de la morocha, lista para traducir lo que hiciera falta, además de mirar con mayor interés del habitual al padre de Jackie.

-Muy bien lo escuchamos Doctor- dijo el castaño, antes de mirar su reloj con impaciencia.

-Pues sus tomografías muestran un crecimiento en su corteza cerebral prefrontal que es considerado anormal para su edad- dijo el medico revisando sus notas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que se va a morir o algo así?- Cuestionó el mayor mirando con más atención al médico.

-No señor Burkhart, como ya le había comentado no se encuentra en peligro mortal o nada por el estilo, solo que es un caso muy particular.

-¿Que quiere decir?- finalmente preguntó Jackie a la señora Foreman, después de intercambiar unas miradas con Donna.

-Bueno Jackie, linda, si no entiendo mal, significa que tu cerebro está más desarrollado que los chicos de tu edad- dijo la mayor acariciando con ternura el cabello de la castaña.

-Espere…¿cómo una genio a algo así?- Dijo Donna con un tono de voz que bien podría calificar como un grito.

-Tiene más que ver con su madurez y la forma en que toma decisiones que con su capacidad cognitiva- dijo el médico con calma.

-Osea no es lista- comentó su padre mirando a Jackie como si no la reconociera y si la morocha era honesta estaba apunto de lanzarle algo a su padre si volvía a abrir la boca.

-Soy inteligente- contestó la menor mordaz y de una forma poco propia de la Jackie de 15 años - El que te hayan hecho creer que una mujer puede ser o bonita o lista no quiere decir que no pueda ser ambas- la castaña miro con fuerza a su progenitor.

Todos en el cuarto se sorprendieron por el comentario y el tono de voz de la menor.

-Precisamente por ese tipo de reacciones es que queremos asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden señorita Burkhart- Comento el medico mirándola con detenimiento.

-No estoy loca si es lo que trata de decir- dijo la otra sintiéndose cada vez más irritada.

-Jackie, nadie está diciendo que estas loca, solo queremos asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden- dijo Kitty viendo que las cosas se estaban descarrilando.

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer- dijo finalmente su padre, recuperándose del impacto, su linda hija nunca le había contestado mal , salvo por alguna rabieta durante las compras.

-Esperamos que solo sea una inflamación , por que de lo contrario su hija tendría el cerebro de una persona de 25 o 26 años.

La castaña se movió incómoda en su cama, antes de sentir la mano de la pelirroja sobre la de ella en un refuerzo silencioso de que todo iba a estar bien.

-Muy bien, enfermera prepararla para la tomografía yo voy a avisar que vamos para allá- dijo como último el doctor antes de salir.

-Bien Jackie yo tengo cosas que hacer así que voy a casa, avísenme como sale todo cuando regrese por ti - dijo el pelinegro antes de tomar su maleta y salir como si la que estuviera en esa cama no fuera su hija.

Jackie suspiró, había que admitir que su padre era realmente bueno para eludir las cosas con las que no sabía lidiar o con las que no quería lidiar dependiendo a quien le preguntaras…

-Wow Jackie, tu papá es realmente un…- La pelirroja estuvo a punto de maldecir cuando recordó que la señora Foreman seguía en la habitación- un hombre ocupado- término con cierta incomodidad.

La menor se encogió de hombros, su padre siempre había sido así y apenas ahora comenzaba a entender por que ella era como era en su adolescencia, su vida era un asco y solo quería que el resto del mundo no le tuviera lástima.

-¿Te sientes diferente?- preguntó la enfermera mientras comenzaba a recoger las revistas en la cama de la muchacha.

-Algo- afirmó la castaña, si las cosas salían como esperaba no iba a tener que fingir tener 15 por que de acuerdo a la medicina ella no los tendría y eso sí que sería un alivio.

-Bueno yo voy a ver si Eric y los demás están de vuelta y a contarles cómo sigues- dijo la pelirroja con un gesto algo aprensivo.

-Voy a estar bien y hoy por la tarde es seguro que me dan el alta, así que tal vez mañana en la tarde me de una vuelta por el sótano- dijo la castaña dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su amiga.

Después de ello Donna se fue y Jackie fue llevada a hacerse la tomografía, al final sus resultados eran solo una inflamación por el golpe, aunque Jackie sabía que no era así, su padre regresó por ella al otro día por que muy probablemente olvidó que tenía que haber ido por ella cerca de las 6 de la tarde y sin el consentimiento de su tutor ella no podía abandonar el hospital.

La castaña lo esperó ya vestida con unos pantalones acampanados de mezclilla una blusa de cuello de tortuga azul y una chamarra de color terracota, en la sala de espera con su maleta al lado.

El señor Burkhart, entró, miró un momento a su hija, pasó de largo y fue a la recepción a firmar los papeles. El medico le explico cómo cuidarla los siguientes días, para lo cual su padre pidió que le dieran una hoja escrita, para no olvidar nada.

Traducción: le iba a dar esa hoja a alguien más para que la cuidaran, Jackie rodó los ojos ella podía cuidarse sola, era básicamente una adulta, atrapada en su cuerpo a los 15 años. La morocha suspiró, había que jugar el juego y si era sincera ella llevaba las de ganar.

Después de unos instantes más su padre tomó la maleta de ella y le dio su mano para que se levantara, si todo el numerito de padre preocupado mientras hubiera gente alrededor-penso Jackie antes de salir para llegar al carro de su padre, este le abrió la puerta y ella subió; El mayor colocó la maleta de su hija en los asientos de atras y pasó al asiento del conductor.

El camino a casa fue silenciosos por decir lo menos, la morocha ni siquiera se molestó en hablar con su padre, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación no era tan difícil de deducir en realidad.

El padre de la joven estacionó el carro con prisa, salió del vehículo, bajó la maleta de su hija y sacó las suyas del maletero, miró su reloj y vio el otro auto aproximarse, un taxi.

-Dijiste que te quedabas hasta pasado mañana- murmuró la castaña saliendo del auto con calma, mirando a su progenitor sin verlo como quien ve a un chicle en la calle.

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer Jaquelin- dijo el mayor irritado- no tienes nada grave- sacó de su saco la hoja del médico con las instrucciones y se las entregó- y yo tengo juntas en Nueva York que no puedo retrasar.

-Eso veo, a todo esto ¿Cómo la contactaron?- dijo Jackie, con la certeza de lo que pasaría a continuación, interrogación periodística 101, cuando alguien tiene prisa o está enojado es más probable que conteste con honestidad.

-Una de sus amigas es enfermera en el hospital, le dijo que mi hija estaba en urgencias y ella me lo hizo saber, también fue su idea que viniera- comentó el mayor mientras le entregaba su maleta al taxista sin prestar atención a lo que acababa de salir de su boca.

-Debe de ser decente al menos por lo que veo- dijo más para ella que para su padre.

-Jaquelin Belula Bukhart- llamó su padre finalmente poniendo atención - no sé qué piensas que entiendes o qué sabes pero te garantizo que mi secretaria…

-Es muy eficiente- lo cortó la castaña.

-Hija, llamé a tu madre y ella va a venir a encargarse de todo de acuerdo- endulzó su voz el mayor al ver que el taxista comenzaba a mirarlos con interés.

La muchacha suspiró y asintio- esta bien papi - dijo la de ojos coloridos con cinismo en el papi que paso desapercibido para los demás.

-Se buena y no des más problemas, ¿si, linda?- dijo su padre antes de besar la frente de su hija y trepar al auto- te veo en unas semanas, las llaves siguen en el carro, te quiero- decía desde el taxi que comenzaba a moverse.

La menor solo movió la mano como despedida, antes de relajar el cuerpo una vez que estuvieron fuera de su vista-_ imbécil _\- murmuró para sí un tanto molesta, no es que ella no supiera cómo eran las cosas en casa, pero eran situaciones que ella hace mucho dejó de vivir y en su momento Jackie no había podido interpretar bien sus propias emociones, ahora no le quedaba la menor duda de que cada vez que su padre o su madre subían a un taxi no solo se sentía sola, si no también enojada y era algo que en su momento no había podido diferenciar… enojo que después desquitaba con los demás; Jackie hizo una mueca al empezar a entender otra parte de su comportamiento adolescente.

Jackie, suspiró y apagó el vehículo antes de sacar las llaves, cerró bien las puertas del coche y cargo despacio su maleta, el endemoniado papelito decía no cargar objetos pesados, su maleta calificaba como objeto pesado, gracias a dios una de las mucamas estaba en la puerta y corrió a ayudarla, Jackie le agradeció y le pidió que lo dejara en su cuarto, en cuanto llegó a su cuarto quiso reír y llorar.

Santa madre del amor hermoso, era el cuarto de una niña, ahora entendía por qué Steven siempre se burlaba de ella, era como si el unicornio rosa de azúcar hubiera vomitado por todo el lugar, todo tenía encaje y mucho relleno esponjoso. Diablos, los peluches no los veía desde que se mudó a Chicago, la verdad era que quitaba un poco el aliento todo era TAN rosa. Si, Steven tenía razón, había sido una niña muy mimada y muy malcriada.

Con calma se acercó a su tocador y miró su reflejo, primero lo primero, decidir cómo proceder desde aquí, si bien era cierto que había vuelto para tener una segunda oportunidad con el que esperaba se convirtiera en el padre de sus hijos, la Jackie de 25 años veía todas las posibilidades de tener 15 años de nuevo, ahora incluso el concepto de la escuela se veía diferente.

La primera vez que pasó por todo esto Jackie apenas tenía el título de la preparatoria cuando se fue a probar suerte, fue hasta los 80’s que entendió cuál era la importancia de un título universitario, si bien escaló en el medio por su apariencia , le faltaban bases importantes, como narrativa periodística, incluso fotografia basica, clases a las que sí tuvo acceso en su momento y desaprovecho a lo salvaje, por estar detrás de sueños imposibles, como formar una familia con Michel, ese pensamiento tan solo hizo que la muchacha hiciera un gesto de asco que reflejo el espejo con prontitud.

Miro el vendaje que Kitty había colocado sobre su cabeza esa mañana, los puntos ya estaban bien cerrados pero aun iba a necesitar un apósito cada cierto tiempo para evitar infecciones, hoy era el ultimo dia del vendaje completo, después de tocar con calma las vendas y contemplar un rato sus ideas, suspiro, tendría que ser un cambio paulatino, ir por partes para que nadie sospechara de su repentino madurar, una vez satisfecha con su decisión miró su cuarto, ni de broma iba a seguir viviendo así, pero recordaba de donde venía el dinero de su familia y sabía que no tendría corazón para seguir gastando a diestra y siniestra, ese dinero no era suyo y nunca lo fue… necesitaba un trabajo.

La castaña se frustró y tapó su cara con desesperación, con el solo pensamiento de eso, no le desagrada trabajar, al menos de su profesión nunca ha tenido problemas con sus jornadas, pero a los 15 años, recordaba lo que era trabajar como demostradora de queso, el uniforme era humillante por decir lo menos, pero era eso o usar dinero de gente que no tenía la culpa de sus cuentas bancarias.

-Señorita Burkhart- llamó una de las mucamas, la puerta antes de abrirla- Su desayuno esta listo y es hora de sus medicamentos.- informó antes de esperarla- ¿Le gustaría que desempaque su equipaje?- agregó antes de comenzar a levantar su maleta sobre la cama.

-Gracias, es Laura ¿verdad?- dijo la castaña mirando por el espejo, a lo cual recibió un asentimiento por parte de la mucama de ojos verdes- Disculpa si estoy algo dispersa con los nombres todavía, estoy algo - señaló su vendaje y rió un poco para sí- siendo observada con sorpresa por la muchacha de cabello rubio, de unos 21 años y uniforme de servicio.

-No hay problema señorita- dijo la otra intentando contener su sorpresa- fue cuando Jackie recordó que nunca las llamaba por sus nombre a sus 15 años Jackie solo decía- Oye tú, has esto- rayos de verdad era una plasta cuando quería, la castaña volvió a suspirar y cubrirse su rostro con frustración.

-Jackie, dime Jackie y también las demás, por favor, solo recuerda anunciarte antes de entrar a la habitación- dijo antes de sentarse frente al tocador y sujetar su cepillo, rosa, si siempre fue su color favorito pero esto era una exageración.

-Como usted diga Señorita- murmuró la rubia mientras se movía por el guardarropas de la joven.

-Voy a darme un baño en la tina, puedes ver que alguien lo prepare por favor, y si fueras tan amable de guardar los peluches en algún otro lugar, tambien que alguien te ayude a cambiar los edredones me parece que tengo unos blancos, me gustaría usar esos hoy- dijo la muchacha con su voz normal, mientras cepillaba su cabello, se veía y se sentía sucio hizo una mueca frente al espejo que no pasó desapercibida por la mucama.

-¿Hay algo malo con sus sábanas? las acabamos de poner- dijo la rubia sorprendida, a la castaña casi no le gustaban sus edredones blancos y siempre pedía los rosados o los lilas.

-No sé que opines tú Laura pero después de estar un tiempo en el hospital me di cuenta de que esto se ve demasiado rosa ¿no crees?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

La rubia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayúsculo por no reírse, pues era un comentario que se decía mucho entre el servicio- Definitivamente es… rosa, señorita- concluyó la mucama.

-Mi punto exactamente es MUY rosa, y los peluches simplemente son muy…-

-Infantiles- término por ella la rubia antes de cubrirse la boca con sorpresa- Yo...discúlpeme señorita no fue mi intención- quiso decir la ojiverde, pero la interrumpió la risa de la castaña.

-Correcto, son demasiado infantiles, si alguna tiene sobrinos o hijos… se los pueden llevar, creo que a mi ya no me sirven- dijo la muchacha antes de levantarse y caminar para salir- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te pedí?- miró a la rubia con calma.

-Sí señorita, fuera peluches, edredón blanco y preparar su baño, ¿necesita que la ayude para lavar su cabello?, imagino que no puede mojar su herida- dijo la muchacha como un soldado quien le da cuentas a un superior.

-Si, por favor, sabía que se veía sucio- dijo la castaña antes de negar con la cabeza- si también me puedes ayudar a cambiar las venas, solo por si las dudas, en caso de que se moje- dijo la castaña recargada contra la puerta.

-Por supuesto, en cuanto termine de desayunar la espero en el cuarto de baño- dijo la rubia regalandole la primera sonrisa que le había visto a alguien de servicio desde que era niña.

-Gracias Laura- y la morocha salió, dejando a una muchacha muy, muy sorprendida, como si entrara a dimensión desconocida.

Después de su desayuno, su baño y su cambio de ropa, Jackie comenzaba a sentirse un poco más como ella misma, un poco más habituada a ese cuerpo de adolescente. Quiero decir, a su cuerpo aún le faltaba desarrollarse bastante, le falta el último estirón que dio a los 17 casi 18 en donde creció entre 4 o 5 centímetros, sus caderas todavía no crecían y sus pechos eran un chiste, si era honesta extrañaba su cuerpo de mujer, pero comenzaba a entender por que uno de los apodos de Steven para ella era muñeca, enserió era diminuta y delicada como una muñeca.

Mientras se arreglaba para verlos, pensó cómo esconder el vendaje de su frente, y entonces lo recordó, su madre le había comprado dios sabe cuántas bandas para la cabeza, alguna haría el truco. Abrió uno de los cajones del tocador y ahí estaban, bandas de colores, de tela fina listas para usar, si ella recordaba bien esas bandas nunca habían visto la luz una que otra termino en manos de Donna, pero las demás se quedaron en ese cajón hasta incluso después de que ella dejará la mansión.

Jackie caminaba por su cuarto sosteniendo las dos bandas finalistas contra la luz, una de color beige y una de color azul pastel, con detalles circulares blancos, sin que de momento le preocupa el frío de Wisconsin, cubierta momentáneamente con una blusa color crema de manga larga, su ropa interior azul y unas pantimedias, su cabello estaba sostenido en una toalla que cubría los tubos de proporciones enormes con los cuales estaba peinando su cabello, el vestido de corte “v” profundo de color marrón, de tela de pana estaba extendido sobre su cama, junto a las botas largas de color marrón a juego, ropa que en su momento compró pero nunca uso porque, prefería la estúpida camiseta de arcoiris, en serio era una niña jugando a ser grande cuando había tenido 15 años, finalmente se decantó por la banda beige con detalles dorados, la puso sobre el tocador y prosiguió para vestirse.

El outfit era coqueto y le quedaba bien a su cuerpo, le hacía ver las piernas más largas por el tacón ancho de sus botas, el vestido era algo corto al muslo pero esa era la idea. Antes de salir soltó su ya seco cabello y dejó que las ondas cayeran libres sobre su rostro, lo cepilló para que no se vieran tan apretados los caireles y se vieran más naturales y ató con cuidado la banda sobre su frente y principalmente sobre su vendaje, dejando caer los dos extremos del lado izquierdo.

Se hizo un maquillaje sencillo, su base, máscara y su brillo de fresa, tenía que conseguir el de piña colada, era el favorito de Steven aunque el dijera que le molestaba, sacó de su ropero un saco largo de color beige de tela gruesa y caminó con calma hacia la puerta para bajar por las escaleras, normalmente se iría caminando pero tenia el carro y pocas ganas de querer sudar cuando recién se había terminado de bañar ademas si consideramos que el carro de papá tenía el tanque lleno, la muchacha sonrió con malicia para ella y salió de la mansión rumbo a el único hogar que había conocido durante su juventud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que comentaron   
A Freepeople que bueno que te encanto, prometo intentar actualizar seguido, lo que no voy a prometer es dar fechas de entrega por que ahí si seria falsa, en fin de verdad muchas gracias!  
A Skylips que bueno que te guste como estoy redactando la historia, estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo y de verdad espero que lo esten difrutando y no sabes que gusto me dio leer que incluso la descargaste <3  
A Carla Que bueno que te esta gustando, eso si lo prometo no abandonar la historia, gracias por los buenos deseos y las felicitaciones, te mando muchas buenas vibras.  
Solo les pido que sigan comentando y leyendo, las y los quiero mil.


	5. Momentos extras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así es mis amados lectores dos por el precio de uno, espero que lo disfruten y espero actualizar pronto, tambien mi beta les manda saludos y agradece su apoyo.

Para Steven Hyde era difícil admitir que sea lo que fuera que le había ocurrido a Jaquelin Belula Burkhart la muchacha se veía un poco cambiada, Donna había llegado con la noticia de que en apariencia el cerebro de Jackie realmente estaba afectado, pero ese mismo día en la noche la Señora Forman les aseguro que todo estaba bien con la chica.

Sin embargo, si no eres una persona observadora como lo es él, una de las ventajas de sus lentes oscuros, no hubieras notado la forma en la que Jackie entró corriendo al sótano como si ella tuviera años de no estar allí, no dias, no te hubieras dado cuenta de la forma en que Jackie prácticamente tacleo a Donna en cuanto la vio simplemente feliz de volver a ver a su amiga.

Tampoco te habrías dado cuenta de su repentino cambio de imagen, en cuanto la menor se quitó el abrigo y expuso las botas largas con sus medias oscuras, incluso el tuvo que admitir que Jackie se veía muy sexy, eso sin mencionar la cara estupefacta de los otros tres varones en el cuarto y si Eric y Donna de momento solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro pero al final del dia Eric era una especie de hombre e incluso el no pudo evitar mirar, sin duda el problema de Jackie no era la forma en la que se veía, no es como si él no supiera eso; el problema con ella era su verborrea perpetua y su idea de ser superior que los demás sólo por ser rica y _ “popular” _ .

Y por sobre todas las cosas nunca hubieras notado en cómo había cambiado la forma que la castaña tenía de ver a Michael, normalmente ese tipo de cosas no solían importarle principalmente por la mirada de amor enfermizo que tenía Jackie hacia el más alto del grupo siempre le había generado un poco de asco y aversión, además de que pensaba que si alguien lo veía así a él, encontraría la forma de perfeccionar los escapismos de houdini frente a semejante cosa.

Sin embargo, la morocha ya no veía así a su amigo, ni remotamente, si no veías con cuidado probablemente no notarás la diferencia, pero en las horas que ella estuvo ahí sentada justo en la esquina del sillón cerca de su asiento, al lado de Donna y Eric, el realmente fue capaz de verlo, ella no tenía ni la postura ni el nerviosismo de alguien que estaba en el mismo cuarto que su actual ex, tampoco mostraba el enojo o el orgullo herido de alguien a quien habían engañado, ella se veía agusto y para sorpresa de Steven un poco aliviada, las únicas veces donde la vio tensarse fue cuando Kelso y su gran boca hicieron comentarios inapropiados y repitió una y otra vez que le diera otra oportunidad y lo que finalmente la delató al menos a los ojos del pelirrojo fue lo último que dijo después de que el más alto finalmente la desesperara.

-Entiéndelo de una vez Michael, no voy a volver con tu traidor trasero- habló la menor con su voz irritable y de desniveles agudos, el tono de voz que normalmente suele utilizar cuando el mayor es excesivamente tonto, la parte importante aquí es que ese tono era solo cuando él hacía algo malo como pareja, era el tono que le hacía entender a Michael que tenía que parar si o si de lo que estaba haciendo o ella iba a golpearlo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta del castaño, pero este en verdad se vio devastado y frustrado- Jackie no puedes estar hablando en serio, de verdad ¿no quieres volver conmigo?- dijo un poco más serio.

Esa seriedad hizo que Hyde buscará la mirada de Eric, en su momento habían apostado de cuánto le duraría la dignidad a Jackie antes de regresar con Kelso, pero por el color que estaban tomando las cosas tal vez la chica realmente se había cansado de perdonar todas las estupideces del castaño.

El más delgado de ellos encontró la mirada del pelirrojo he hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y los ojos señalando primero a Jackie y luego a Kelso; la mayoría de la gente no lo entendería pero ellos eran mejores amigos desde los 7 años, la traducción de ese sutil movimiento fue _ “espera a ver que pasa antes de intervenir”. _

La menor de ellos miró a su actual ex novio como si estuviera viendo un bicho bajo el microscopio, descruzo levemente sus piernas y se levantó- Quiero dejar esto muy claro para todos, en especial para ti Michael- se giró para mirarlo de frente provocando que el mayor se levantara con nerviosismo e intentara pararse cuan alto como era para no mostrar que esto lo estaba sobrepasando.

-Tu y yo- señalo Jackie entre ella y Kelso- ** TER-MI-NA-MOS ** \- dijo con la voz alta y mandona que solía utilizar para dejar en claro que ella tenía la razón y no había nada más que discutir.

-Pero Jackie...- El más alto se veía cada vez más abrumado sin poder creer que su relación con la menor realmente había terminado y lo más importante por boca de ella y no de él, que siempre decía que terminaría con ella día sí y día también.

-Sin peros Michael- dijo la menor alzando su mano para detener cualquier excusa que fuera a salir por su boca- Te aprecio y eres alguien muy importante para mi, compartiste tus amigos conmigo y ahora también son mis amigos y los quiero a todos, pero y pon mucha atención en esto- dijo la otra mirando firmemente al más alto -por mucho que te quiera a ti, tu y yo no somos una buena pareja y no te quiero de esa forma, solo puedo darte mi amistad y si no la quieres es tu problema no el mío- finalizó la muchacha viéndose al menos a los ojos de Hyde agotada y es que lidear con Kelso la mayoría de las veces es cansado por sí solo y en este caso en particular calificaba como una experiencia titánica; sin embargo el respetaba la postura de Jackie que finalmente se daba cuenta de que podía y merecía algo mejor.

Y así sin más sin poder controlarlo los ojos de Hyde siguieron cuidadosamente las siguientes acciones de Jackie porque ahora él realmente podía jurar que algo le paso, más cuando le tendió su mano a Donna y la pelirroja la sostuvo -Visto que las cosas se pusieron así es mejor que me vaya, ¿Te veo en estos días para dar una vuelta?- le dijo la menor a la ojiazul.

-Seguro Jackie- dijo la mayor apretando la mano de la más pequeña antes de soltarla, esta continuó su camino, rodeo a un Michael Kelso visiblemente ofendido que boqueaba como pez en el agua intentando contestar lo que fuera, recogió su abrigo y salió tan tranquila del sótano de los Foreman sin voltear una sola vez atrás.

-Ok-inició el del afro- Es oficial, el FBI o la CIA, incluso los aliens en este punto intervinieron el cerebro de Jackie ¿no?

-No seas pesado Hyde, la chica solo tiene auto- respeto y no la culpo viendo la basura con la que se besuqueo Kelso- salió pronta a defenderla la pelirroja.

-Grito ofendido-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- dijo Kelso visiblemente ofendido y triste para sorpresa de Hyde.

-Vamos Donna, admite que eso fue raro. Normalmente para sacar a Jackie de aquí Hyde tiene que ser un imbécil una hora de corrido cerca de la hora de la cena, para que se vaya- Intervino Eric, extendiéndose bien en el sillón antes de girar su cuerpo frente a su chica.

-Es diferente, te doy eso- dijo la otra cruzándose de brazos- pero pienso que tal vez y solo tal vez Jackie piensa a fondo las cosas- dijo con cierta renuencia.

-Por favor- Intervino Hyde- Estamos hablando de la misma Jackie que piensa que Robinson Crusoe es una marca de ropa, o hablamos de la misma Jackie que piensa que los unicornios son reales y esponjosos- dijo él negándose a ceder frente a las propias evidencias que él mismo había presentado.

-Hablo de la misma Jackie que ha vivido sola desde los 7 años Hyde, puede que no lo parezca pero hay más en Jackie de lo que deja ver- dijo cortante la única chica del grupo.

-¿A qué viene ese comentario?- cuestionó Eric intentando mediar cuando vio al muchacho del afro demasiado dispuesto a destilar veneno por la boca.

-Por algo que dijo en el hospital y no, no pienso contarles a ninguno de ustedes bola de insensibles- y con eso dicho la pelirroja se levantó furiosa del sillón y salió volando del sótano.

-¡Juntarte con ella ya te esta afectando!- Gritó Hyde hacía la puerta visiblemente molesto, antes de girarse a Eric - No puedes usar tu infancia difícil como excusa, la mía a sido peor y no me ves quejarme - dijo el otro ofendido.

-Jackie tampoco se queja Hyde- dijo finalmente Fez mientras limpiaba restos del chocolate que había estado comiendo- De el tiempo que llevo de conocerla ni una sola vez la he visto usar eso como excusa y mira que es buena para eso- dijo el otro mirando con cierta sonrisa burlona al pelirrojo.

-Callate Fez- dijo el aludido intentando contar hasta mil para mantenerse zen.

-Yo pensé que Jackie siempre iba a estar conmigo, era de lo único que hablaba- Dijo Kelso claramente perturbado antes de dejarse caer sobre la silla- Michael tienes que trabajar para mantenerme, Michael vamos a tener bebes muy lindos- continuó el castaño intentando imitar la voz de la menor - podría seguir hasta la madrugada con eso- dijo mirando a la nada.

-Por favor no- dijo Eric con claro desagrado en el rostro- además no es como que ella deje de estar contigo solo ya no es tu novia y siendo honestos es tu culpa- continuó intentando tener _ “tacto” _ como solía llamarlo Donna.

-No es lo mismo- resongó el más alto- ahora ni siquiera voy a tener sexo con ella como premio por aguantarla tantos años- agregó con dramatismo.

-Ves, por decir cosas como esas es que mi diosa ya no quiere nada que ver contigo de forma romántica- dijo Fez antes de levantarse del suelo y sentarse en el sillón junto a Eric.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Fez te mereces justo lo que te está pasando- dijo Eric con burla mirando con gracia y pena a su amigo.

-Suficiente-llamó al orden Hyde- ¡Quieres sentirte mejor y ver mal a Jackie? sal con otra, seguro te vuelve a buscar o no. Honestamente no importa- se encogió de hombros- lo que importa y empieza a molestarme es que el tema siga siendo JACKIE, hagamos un circulo y dejemos el tema ¿De acuerdo?

-Tienes razón Hyde, puedo salir con otras y tener sexo con otras y a Jackie le va a doler ver todo lo que se perdió- dijo Michael, más seguro de sí mismo antes de acercarse a la mesa en el piso, al igual que los otros dos.

-Por mi esta bien un círculo- dijo Eric- y estoy de acuerdo en que debemos dejar de hablar del pequeño engendro de luzbel- terminó asintiendo enérgicamente.

-Pero mi diosa…-quiso insistir el extranjero de forma penosa antes de ver los cojines volar hacía el.

-Sin peros y sin Jackie- saco el porro de su bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta de mezclilla y lo paseo por el rostro de Fez o no hay círculo para ti- lo miro con cierto grado de intimidación.

-Bien- dijo el otro exagerando la pronunciación con su acento.

Si no eras una persona observadora, nunca te hubieras detenido a mirar la forma en la que Hyde se quedó callado después de algunas caladas, no hubieras visto cómo se recargó contra su silla y echó su cabeza hacía atrás mirando el techo del sótano.

Tampoco notarías que el muchacho estaba claramente intrigado con la menor, quería saber qué tanto de ella era real y que tanto era Jackie siendo la versión de Jackie que él conocía... pero claro, eso es algo que el muchacho nunca compartiría con sus amigos porque evidentemente ellos nunca notarían que él le ponía atención a ese tipo de cosas y sobre todo y para su sorpresa él le estaba poniendo un poco más de atención de la que debía a Jackie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden comentar y dejar Kudos!


	6. Jackie, el centro comercial y el plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y regrese de entre los perdidos muahaha... ahora Tres cosas.  
Uno- de verdad siento mucho que tardara tanto en actualizar pero, no quería subir cualquier cosa por subir y me atore con un capitulo, ademas soy súper perfeccionista y hasta que no estuviera satisfecha no lo iba subir.  
Dos- mil gracias por todos los kudos!! y un gracias aun mas enorme a mi beta que a pesar de que me súper regaño por tardarme tanto lo saco lo mas pronto que pudo para dárselo a ustedes.  
Tres- las respuestas a sus comentarios están al final :)

Era un domingo soleado para el invierno de Point place, viendo cómo habían salido las cosas en el sótano en su corta visita, Jackie no podía estar tranquila pues había tantas cosas estaban a punto de ocurrir que ciertamente no tenía idea de cómo proceder.

Claro que Jackie ya era una adulta pero, incluso con sus 25 años, no tenía idea de cómo proceder en determinadas situaciones.

Primero, los Foreman tendrían una crisis económica, luego adoptarían a Steven, después la mamá de Donna se iría y algunas cosas más sucederían en el medio antes del siguiente año, en donde su padre sería enjuiciado por desvío y malversación de dinero.

Jackie solo tenía la certeza de que ya no podía utilizar el efectivo de su padre, sin embargo, estaba indecisa sobre cómo proceder. 

La muchacha soltó un suspiro largo y volvió a tomar el periódico que tenía sobre su bolsa de mano mientras observaba las solicitudes de empleo, sin embargo, se sentía un tanto deprimida con las expectativas, e incluso frustrada consigo misma por no encontrar algo adecuado. Mientras seguía leyendo sentada en una de las tantas bancas frente a la fuente del primer piso del centro comercial recargada contra el respaldo, continuó esperando a Donna.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, iba cambiando de posición cada cierto tiempo, primero se encontraba cruzaba de brazos mordisqueando el pulgar derecho mientras veía sin ver a la gente pasar o dejaba de jugar con su pulgar para comenzar a mover una d sus piernas impacientemente. Así fue como la pelirroja la encontró un par de minutos después.

-Jackie- le hablo la mayor meneando su mano frente al rostro de la menor.

La castaña reaccionó y sonrió a la pelirroja.

-Donna- se levantó y abrazó a su amiga antes de tomarla de la mano y empezar a caminar.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo de ayer?- preguntó Donna siguiendo el ritmo de la más pequeña.

-En realidad no- se encogió de hombros la aludida- creo firmemente en lo que dije, además no veo al pasado nena, me distrae del ahora- agregó con coquetería la muchacha antes de guiñar el ojo con entusiasmo.

-Woo de ¿dónde salió está nueva Jackie empoderada?- agregó Donna sonriendo con alegría. 

\- Obviamente de un golpe en la cabeza- concluyó la otra antes de que las dos soltaron una carcajada.

-Entonces si no quieres hablar supongo que vamos a hacer compras de consolación o algo así ¿no?- comentó la pelirroja antes de fruncir un poco el ceño y comenzar a mirar con más detenimiento los aparadores.  
-En realidad no estoy en contra de darte un cambio de look en lo que a tu ropa respecta Donna, Dios sabe que lo necesitas pero... estoy buscando trabajo- dijo la pequeña mientras le entregaba el periódico.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el grito que Donna pego hizo girar la cabeza de varias personas además de las de algunas dependientes.

-suspiro- que estoy buscando trabajo- volvió a decir con calma Jackie. Sabía que eso iba a ser un gran impacto sin importar a qué edad lo dijera.

-¿Por qué? OH DIOS MIO, Hyde tiene razón ¿no es cierto? y la CIA o algo así te cambiaron ¿Verdad?- hablo con prisa la pelirroja.

Por su parte la menor caminó al área de comida y se dirigió a la fuente de sodas ignorando parcialmente la verborrea de su acompañante.

-No que yo sepa, solo tuve un agradable discusión con papi y dijo algo del valor de un dólar- se rasco la nariz mientras esperaba su orden- o algo sobre ese estilo y que tenía que valorar mejor su dinero- se encogió de hombros de nuevo- no sé muy bien a que se refiere pero dijo que no me iba a dar más dinero y yo no puedo vivir sin dinero ¿sabes? con el compro cosas- concluyó como si eso fuera lo más simple del mundo.

\- Momento ¿tu papá te corto el efectivo?- con sorpresa, Donna la miró mientras recibía los dos refrescos y se disponía a pagar.

-Si y yo pago, tengo un poco de dinero guardado- dijo Jackie sin miramientos entregando el dinero al vendedor.

-¿Y qué dijo tu abuelo de todo eso? Quiero decir, el nunca dejaría que trabajes- señalo Donna reflexionando mientras le daba un sorbo al refresco.

-¿Mi… mi abuelo?- la miro como si Donna se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Si tu abuelo Baba Ethan así le dices ¿no?-

-El está…- el rostro de la de ojos coloridos se contorsiono con incertidumbre y sorpresa. Ethan y Daisy Macclain, los padres de su madre había fallecido cuando ella tenía tres años, un accidente esquiando, sin embargo, aquí estaba Donna nombrándolo como si eso fuese normal.

-Jacks… ¿No recuerdas a tu abuelo?- dijo despacio la mayor mientras se acomodaba en una de las mesas redondas.

-Él está muerto…¿No?- la miro con pánico.

-No- negó con fuerza la mayor- Tu abuela está muerta, en un accidente…

-En el viaje de esquí- termino la otra.  
-Asi es, tu abuelo se lastimó gravemente de una pierna, incluso usa bastón desde entonces, pero hasta donde se está…-

-…Sano como un toro- la castaña sintió venir las imágenes con fuerza en su cabeza, los cumpleaños y los regalos en los que su abuelo había estado presente en esta versión de la realidad, algo que ella nunca había experimentado; la menor sostuvo su cabeza con una mano mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos.

-Jackie- hablo con miedo Donna mirando el estado de la castaña.

La menor no contesto, sin embargo, levantó la otra mano e hizo un gesto con ella que indicaba que le diera un momento. Las dos se quedaron en silencio y quietas por un par de minutos hasta que la voz de Jackie finalmente se hace presente.

-Las cosas aún están algo revueltas Donna -la miro a los ojos a modo de disculpa- revisemos si recuerdo bien, él está ahora en San Francisco ¿cierto?-

-Tranquila, la Señora Foreman dijo que eso podía pasar- extendió su mano y tomó la ella, que era más pequeña y delicada que la suya- Y si, ahí está tu abuelo, ¿Has hablado con él? hasta donde sé son cercanos…

-No, aún no, no sé si sabe lo del accidente, pero supongo que mis progenitores no se lo dirán- dijo ella antes de hacer una mueca.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con él, quiero decir, sabes que tienes esa oferta- Donna volvió a dar un sorbo a su refresco al mismo tiempo que Jackie.

-¿La oferta…?-

-De vivir con él, cada vez que viene te lo pide, además no es muy fanático de Kelso- miro seria a la de ojos coloridos - y sabiendo ahora lo de tus padres creo que no es tan mala idea, ya no tienes la relación de Kelso para quedarte aquí.

-Te tengo a ti- corto Jackie- y a los Foreman, incluso a los otros cuatro, incluido Steven aunque haga berrinche- sonrieron con complicidad ambas- Vivir con baba sería lo mismo que con mis padres solo que ahí tendría tutores privados y posiblemente más actividades- se encogió de hombros- aún no estoy lista para ser la reina de una gran ciudad, de momento soy la ama y soberana de Point Place- sentenció con una sonrisa maliciosa bailando entre sus labios.

\- Es de lo más lindo que has dicho- negó con la cabeza- pero entiendo tu punto, estarías más sola ¿No?- 

La castaña solo asintió y sorbió de su soda, era una explicación más sencilla que decirle_ el amor de mi vida y mi segunda oportunidad de hacerlo bien es Steven Hyde y él vive aquí entonces aquí me quedo._  
-Pero es cierto que baba es una línea de emergencia en la que no había pensado- sonrió de lado la castaña.

-Y ahí está la princesa consentida que por alguna razón es mi amiga- decía Donna mientras rodaba los ojos con fingido desinterés y frustración.

La otra solo le saco la lengua - aun así, papi piensa que no puedo obtener dinero por mí misma- lanzó su cabello detrás- nada más falso, esto es cuestión de orgullo así que ayúdame a encontrar algo- Jackie puso el periódico entre ambas antes de que las dos se inclinaron sobre el mismo para revisarlo.

Ambas decían algún trabajo en voz alta antes que la otra lo rechazará con algún argumento, Jackie comenzaba a pensar que tendría que tomar el trabajo de Steven con leo cuando Donna dio una exclamación y señaló con su dedo la parte inferior del periódico _ \- pequeño salón, The little lady, busca asistente, el puesto incluye limpiar, ayudar con peinados, a su vez auxiliar en actividades como manicure y pedicure, salario y días libres se discutirán con el empleador; interesados presentarse en el local 21C, en la plaza Gemma,Point place…-_ ambas se miraron con sorpresa antes de que la sonrisa comenzará a asomarse por los labios de las jóvenes.

-Está en el piso de arriba cerca de la salida al estacionamiento, en realidad de los trabajos que vimos es el único que pienso que puedes hacer, aunque implique limpiar- la molesto Donna.

-Voy a ignorar ese comentario- le saco la lengua la menor- pero tienes razón ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Qué mejor forma de usar mis dones que haciendo ver a los menos afortunados menos feos, es un ganar ganar- agregó Jackie mientras explicaba con sus manos la idea antes de terminarla con una serie de aplausos justo como lo haría ella a esa edad.

-Recordemos: punto uno, no decirle eso a la clientela y punto dos, hay que apurarnos o rogar que aún tengan la vacante- dijo Donna negando con la cabeza mientras intentaba encontrarle pies y cabeza a la forma de pensar de su amiga.

\- Obviamente- sentenció la pequeña con el tono de voz que usa para señalar que Donna había señalado lo evidente.

-Camina- ordeno la pelirroja prefiriendo no engancharse demasiado con la forma de expresarse de la menor, simplemente acabaría harta y ese no era el punto.

Caminaron hasta las escaleras eléctricas, mientras ambas seguían sorbiendo de su refresco y miraban sin mucho interés el resto de las tiendas. Una vez que se encontraron en el siguiente piso comenzaron a buscar con mayor interés el local _The little Lady._ Finalmente dieron con él entre una boutique de ropa y una tienda de cosméticos, siendo objetivos, era un lugar bien pensado en función de su clientela, tenías todo lo que una persona pudiera necesitar si se proponía a hacer un cambio de imagen.

La entrada del local estaba pintando de un color rosa pastel, con matizados de blanco perla, la puerta de cristal tenía el nombre del local escrito en cursiva en letras color blanco; En el cristal izquierdo se podía observar el cartel de "Se solicita asistente".

-Aún no contratan- comentó con alegría la castaña, tirando con fuerza el brazo de Donna.

-¿Sabes que si te contratan vas a trabajar? ¿si entiendes lo que eso implica?- cuestionó la mayor, no cien por ciento segura de que el cartucho de dinamita que tenía enfrente lo entendiera.  
La otra solo chasqueo la lengua y rodó los ojos- si piensas que no puedo hacerlo solo dilo- dijo sintiéndose un poco frustrada.

-No dije que no puedas- intentó calmar las aguas Donna- solo me preguntó si alguna vez lo has hecho, eso es todo- agregó antes de encogerse de brazos.

La menor trató de contener la acción de rechinar los dientes, claro que ella a sus 25 años había trabajado, Dios sabe que sí, pero Jackie intento con todas sus fuerzas recordar que tenía 15 y el dinero venía de papi por su puesto.

-No, no lo he hecho pero soy buena para cada aspecto de la vida, básicamente un genio, ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser limpiar?, quiero decir, no me encanta la idea de tocar pies ajenos- hizo un mohín- pero si puedo evitarlo, el trabajo no es tan malo - se encogió de hombros y camino a la entrada.

Dentro se escuchó el repicar de unas campanillas, en el local se toparon con tres sillas para peinar y dos sillas altas para el pedicure, en la esquina derecha contra el cristal una mesita para el manicure y en el fondo del lado derecho una silla para lavar el cabello, además de una pared con un arco, en el cual Jackie supuso que estaban las máquinas para el cabello y todos los productos.

Tras la cortina salió una mujer de una edad similar a la de Kitty, de complexión más delgada y una altura semejante a la de Donna. Lucía su cabello rubio platinado, perfectamente peinado en un recogido de cono, ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar, portaba una blusa de tres cuartos de color negro con puntos de polca de cuello blanco anudada al frente con un cinturón rojo resaltando su pequeña cintura y una falda un tanto esponjada a un par de dedos debajo de la rodilla de color blanco mostrando sus piernas esbeltas sobre unas zapatillas rojas de tacón de aguja.

-Señoritas bienvenidas a _The little lady_ mi nombre es Charlotte Vial y soy la dueña del local ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlas?- agrego la mujer con una sonrisa encantadora mientras las analizaba con sus ojos azules.

Donna trato de hablar primero, pero fue cortada de tajo por la más pequeña que caminó con decisión frente a la mayor - Jaqueline Burkhart, un placer, vengo por la oferta de empleo- extendió la mano para tomar la de la dueña.

-Oh, gracias a Dios, ¡no puedo llevar más el lugar sola!- suspiro y apreto la mano de la muchacha- dime por favor que has hecho algo de arreglo personal antes- dijo mirándola de forma inquisitiva.

-Por supuesto, pero si necesita pruebas traje a una modelo conmigo para hacer el servicio- dijo la menor lanzando su cabello atrás sobre su hombro izquierdo como si se quitara alguna pequeña molestia, antes de girar su rostro y mirar a Donna.

-De acuerda ahora tiene sentido porque el arreglo de la muchacha deja mucho que desear- comentó la mayor sin ningún atisbo de maldad en su voz, mientras miraba de nueva cuenta a la más alta- me parece una buena idea, haz un tratamiento completo y si me gusta te quedas, ¿Te parece justo?- miro ahora a Jackie esperando su reacción.  
-Trato hecho, ven Donna siéntate aquí- Jackie guio a la mayor de la mano y la sentó en la silla del medio frente al gran espejo de pared; la castaña era consciente de que la pelirroja estaba furiosa pero que las maldiciones no saldrían de su boca hasta que se encontraran solas.

Las siguientes 4 o 5 horas Donna fue pulida, lijada y lavada por la enérgica Jackie, sus uñas se pintaron con un estilo francés blanco, se les dio una forma cuadrada casi perfecta a sus uñas, además, la castaña colocó mascarillas sobre su cara, cortó con suavidad las puntas de su cabello antes de peinarlo con grandes tubos y en algún punto, mientras la pelirroja se encontraba imposibilitada de moverse, la más joven salió y volvió.

Después de retirar la mascarilla Donna fue fuertemente empujada detrás de la cortina y obligada a ponerse un suéter de color blanco con cuello de tortuga y unos pantalones acampanados de pana negra con bordados de garigoleados blancos en la parte baja. Finalmente, la más pequeña maquilló sus ojos y agregó bálsamo en sus labios, soltó su cabello dejando solo las puntas hacia afuera y peinando una trenza antes de pasarla sobre la frente de su amiga y atorarla con algunos pasadores.

-Y así, querida mía, es como te verías si le pusieras un poco de esfuerzo- dijo Jackie mirando a Donna a través del espejo mientras la pelirroja se quedaba mirando estupefacta su apariencia tan diferente a la imagen que siempre veía en el espejo.

-Wow, Jackie, esto es…- la muchacha se levantó de la silla mientras tocaba unos mechones de cabello.

-Te lo dije hasta el cansancio, pero claro, yo estoy loca- dijo la menor disfrutando de la imagen de su amiga dándose cuenta de que en realidad era una muchacha bastante bonita, ambas se perdieron un instante disfrutando del momento cuando una mano delgada y manicurada se posó en el hombro de Jackie.

-Muy bien niña, este es el trato, 4 días a la semana de 2:00 pm a 10:00 pm y te pago 12 al día más propinas- dijo finalmente la mayor con una sonrisa parecida a la de un gato que consiguió la leche.  
Jackie era consciente de que 12 era poco siendo el mínimo 18 pero no se podía poner demasiado exigente considerando que tenía 15 y legalmente no podía trabajar aun sin el permiso de sus padres.- 2:30 considerando el tiempo que hago de la escuela hasta acá- dijo la muchacha.

-Tienes un trato, pero ni un segundo tarde. Te espero el lunes y hablamos bien de tus horarios, cierto tienes 16 ¿Verdad?- en ese momento la dueña se detuvo a mirarla más atentamente.

-Claro que los tengo- dijo la otra escandalizada- mi contextura es pequeña y por eso me veo más joven- agrego al encogerse de hombros.

-Eso me vale- era obvio que no la había engañado pero en mutuo acuerdo tácito ambas decidieron creer que la otra les creía- La veo el lunes señorita Jaqueline- pronuncio el nombre de la muchacha con un acento francés, antes de mirarla y comenzar a recoger.

-Aquí estaré Madame Charlotte, vámonos Donna- ambas muchachas salieron del local, la pelirroja con una bolsa en donde llevaba la ropa que había estado usando antes, aminaron hasta la planta blanca y entonces Jackie rompió a gritar.  
-¡Tengo trabajo!- exclamo mientras tomaba las manos de Donna y brincaba de arriba a abajo mientras la otra solo la veía y meneaba la cabeza.

-Tengo que admitirlo Jackie, no pensé que fueras tan buena en esto, pero en realidad me veo guapa, supongo que de vez en cuando no estaría mal dejar que hagas esto conmigo- dijo la otra intentando ignorar la pena detrás de su voz.

-Lo sé y ahora vamos con los Foreman por comida y para que Eric pueda meter su tierna lenguilla de niña en tu garganta- dijo la otra sonriendo con maldad antes de sentir el golpe de la bolsa de ropa contra su espalda.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso- dijo colorada la más alta antes de comenzar a caminar con su característico andar indignado. Jackie no pudo evitar reírse y disfrutar momentáneamente del aquí y del ahora, aún no tenía idea de que hacer pero se sentía mejor de tener un apoyo financiero propio y más aún de comenzar a maquilar un plan.

Esa noche en la mansión, Jackie revisó el tarjetero de la oficina de su padre hasta dar con el número de su abuelo, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número con seguridad, una de las mucamas que contesto le dijo que esperara hasta que una voz un poco rasposa de hombre mayor le contestó.

-Muñeca ¿Como has estado? ¿Por qué no llamaste esta semana? -dijo con jovialidad la voz de su abuelo.

Jackie sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar, la última vez que ella había hablado con su abuelo tenía tres años y un disfraz de Catarina.-

-Lo siento, salí con mis amigos, creo que te lo mencione…-intento sonar calmada.

-Cierto, cierto algo dijiste de la cabaña, ¿Como pasaste tus fiestas muñequita? ¿Te llegó mi regalo?-

-Fueron… interesantes por decir algo-río para sí misma- Tu regalo fueron los pendientes de diamantes ¿Verdad?- los había visto en su tocador pero no recordaba haberlos tenido antes.

-Nada más que lo mejor para mi amada nieta-dijo con orgullo.

-No soy la única de tus nietas- intento recordar. Su madre tenía tres hermanos mayores del primer matrimonio de su abuelo, y dos hermanas del segundo matrimonio, su madre era la única hija de su tercer matrimonio. Jackie era quien más se parecía a la familia de su abuelo de todos sus nietos, si no recordaba mal.

No había convivido demasiado con los hermanos de su madre, no los culpaba ellos rondarían los 50 y pocos, además, para este punto dos de ellos incluso ya tenían sus propios nietos. Las hermanas de su madre rondaban los 45, las había visto de cuando en cuando y recibió bonitos regalos de ellas en sus cumpleaños, la más cercana a ella fue su tía Adele con apenas un par de años de diferencia entre ella y su madre; siendo esta la más cercana a la edad de Red dejando a Jackie como la nieta más joven de su abuelo. Una parte de la muchacha se preguntaba si por eso mismo tanto ella como su madre eran tan consentidas por un hombre que fue siempre tan estricto y serio para muchos aspectos de su vida...

-Eres la única que tiene mi encanto muñequita- dijo con una voz alegre la persona del otro lado de la línea.

-Risa suave- Me agrada que sea así entonces- la pequeña hizo una pausa de la cual su abuelo intervino de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa muñeca? ¿Necesitas algo?- dijo con voz preocupada.

-La verdad es que si, necesito tu ayuda con un evento en abril, pero no quiero importunarte, sé que debes estar muy ocupado-comentó la muchacha con calma.

-Tonterías, lo único que hago estos días es ir de un lado al otro entre cenas de beneficencia y museos, si me das una excusa para no ir al cumpleaños de tu tía Debrah aún mejor, esa mujer es insufrible- dijo con voz rasposa.

-Baba- la menor se rio- Sigue siendo la esposa de tu hijo.

-Un hijo idiota- murmuró por lo bajo haciendo que los dos rieron- Entonces quieres ver a este abuelo en abril.

-Por favor- suplico- También sé que es repentino pero aún no les has dado el fideicomiso de mi abuelita a mis padres ¿Verdad?- pregunto desesperada.

-No calabacita, iba a esperar un año más, para que puedas viajar por el mundo o ir a la universidad si es lo que quieres, ¿Porque? tu papá tiene de nuevo problemas financieros- comentó irritado el mayor.

-Algo así- murmuró para ella- nada que deba preocuparte, simplemente quiero invertir en un negocio y esperaba tu permiso para usar ese dinero si estas de acuerdo.-

-Vaya, vaya finalmente alguien de mi familia con iniciativa- dijo con orgullo- tendría que revisar lo que propones, si veo que vale la pena te doy mi fideicomiso y dejamos sin tocar el de tu abuela ¿Trato?-

-Trato, entonces espero verte por aquí en los primeros días de abril Baba.-

-Claro que sí muñequita, la verdad es que estoy muy interesado en ver lo que propones- sonido de fondo- princesa tengo que dejarte, ¿Espero tu llamada el martes en la tarde?

-Como siempre Baba...Te amo, buenas noches.-

-Te amo.- con esto último la llamada terminó.-

Jackie descansó su frente contra el teléfono y soltó un gran suspiro, su plan estaba en marcha solo tenía que dar un paso a la vez, una vez que colgó camino hacia su habitación para pasar una de sus primeras noches tranquila.

Ella nunca supo cuánto su abuelo la había adorado, la familia se había distanciado mucho tras su muerte, pero en esta segunda oportunidad su abuelo fue una fuente de apoyo y consuelo que su yo más joven no había tenido nunca, tal vez “el jefe” estaba ayudándole un poquito más, no solo la regreso si no que había cambiado cosas para que ella tuviera más de que echar mano y su abuelo vivo era algo que agradecería el resto de su vida.

Aún no sabía el cómo de muchas cosas, pero estaba segura de que ayudaría como pudiera a la gente que la había cuidado y querido.

Con las acciones tomadas este día, Jackie se estaba construyendo un futuro muy diferente del que había tenido la primera vez y aunque aún su relación con Steven no se veía cercana, sí se sentía un paso más cerca de él y de la vida que pudieron tener.

Esta vez ella sería paciente, algo anormal para una persona como ella, pero por él esperaría a que todo estuviera en su sitio, al final de cuentas, ella llevaba las de ganar si seguía moviendo apropiadamente sus piezas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues sin mas sus comentarios...  
MistyMountainHop - I have no words to thank you for all the coments you lef in each charapter, you and the others are the reason why I'm keep going, again Thanks a lot for all that you said and for the suport. Tons of love and good vibes!
> 
> Freepeople - Yeii que bueno que te gusto, lamento tardar tanto en actualizar pero espero que aun continues disfrutando la historia. Saluditos!  
Skylips- Que bueno que consegui atrapar a la gente con la historia, Yeii, mil gracias por descargarla y de corazón estos capitulos van para todos ustedes y su increible apoyo.  
Carla- Ya seee yo tambien amo su quimica juntos y de hechos los actores no entienden por que no terminaron juntos sus personajes, es por eso que estoy intentando remediar eso, super gracias atrasado por los buenos deseos y pues espero que este maraton sirva un poco de compensación y la cuarentena si me maltrato un poco la economia pero aqui seguimos siendo optimistas o tanto como se puede, en fin saludos y muy buenas vibras!  
Buscamebabysuxker- Que bueno que ayude a alguien en cuarentena! si la verdad es que la lectura se volvio un escape muy viable, gracias por tu comentario. Love u two :)  
ShiroKujaku - Super padre que encontraste la historia, me dije a mi misma vale la pena dejarla libre al mundo maybe a alguien le gusta y pues si fue asi, lo de la narrativa y la ortografía si lo comparto DEMASIADO el credito con mi beta pero aqui estamos las dos al pie del cañon para entregar trabajos de calidad. Saluditos


	7. Su Sonrisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no se dieron cuenta es un día especial tres al precio de uno YEEEEIIIII  
No olviden dejar comentarios y muchos kudos que por ustedes este proyecto sigue vivo :D

Mientras Steven Hyde hacía el recorrido de regreso a la escuela, comenzó a reflexionar mucho sobre los últimos acontecimientos que giraban en torno a la pequeña muchacha que solía juntarse con ellos casi todos los días, tanto tiempo como podía. Y es que, bueno, era un poco inevitable, ella de repente dejó de hacerlo y ahora con el correr de las semanas Hyde no podía evitar empezar a seguirla con la mirada.

Al principio el pelirrojo había pensado o supuesto que la ausencia de Jackie en su vida significaba un descanso y un poco más de paz para ellos que siempre habían convivido juntos pero la verdad es que a Hyde había dejado de hacerle gracia cuando la vio después de la primera semana de volver de vacaciones, el dolor de cabeza con piernas que Steven Hyde conocía no regresó portando su uniforme de animadora y sintiéndose dueña de todo, pero eso mismo fue lo que la hizo destacarse aún más.

No fue hasta que Eric le pregunto a Donna que había pasado con Jackie que él y el resto se enteraron, después de que consiguiera trabajo en el centro comercial; algo con lo que Hyde, Red y Eric estaban apostando para ver qué tanto podía durar la princesa. 

A raíz de su trabajo, Jackie decidió que no podría con tanto, por lo cual renunció al equipo de porristas, Fez había soltado un grito de sorpresa lo suficientemente fuerte para que contara como el suyo y el de él.

Donna dijo que Jackie simplemente ya no estaba interesada, sabía que las cosas se habían puesto intensas entre ella y Jen la capitana de las porristas pero Jackie no le dio más detalles que ese y es que el joven no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza a esto.

Jackie amaba ser porrista, una princesa consentida, alguien a quien se le alabada por ser bonita y para de contar sus virtudes, sin embargo, la persona que venía observando con el correr de los días era diferente. Eran diferencias sutiles pero para alguien como él, que en este momento se sorprendía a sí mismo de admitirlo, debía admitir que alguien como él, que en realidad sí conocía a Jackie, notaba los cambios abismales.

De pronto su rostro y su cuerpo ya no estuvieron unidos a Kelso como si fueran un solo ente, su voz aguda ya no resonaba tan seguido en la casa de los Forman, tanto que incluso Kitty preguntaba si habían peleado o si seguía molesta con Michael. Hyde tenía que admitir que el silencio en el sótano había pasado de ser un estado de confort a algo que comenzaba a incomodarlos, Kelso había iniciado una relación con Pam o si a eso se le podía decir relación, pues siempre la besaba cada vez que veía a Jackie acercándose pero esta ni parpadea, y si era honesto, era claro que a ella no le importaba.

Hyde como buen conspiranoico que era, estaba cuestionando todas y cada una de las acciones de Jackie, sin embargo cuando empezó a tener amigos y amigas de su grado, algo dentro de él se irritó, no fue hasta que Donna lo golpeó hace pocos días con una papa francesa en la hora del almuerzo que cayó en cuenta de que se había perdido viendo a Jackie almorzar con su nuevo grupo de amigos y es que era de sorprenderse la gente con la que se estaba juntando y no solo eso, la forma en que reía, pocas veces había visto esa forma de reírse en el sótano pero ahí estaba esa carcajada jocosa y un tanto melosa para el gusto de Hyde en plena cafetería, mientras gritaba algo a una de sus nuevas amigas y se tiraban papas, la sonrisa de Jackie ese día se le quedó perforada en la pupila porque eran sus sonrisas felices, esas que tanto él cómo Donna podían contar simplemente con sus dos manos… y ahí estaba de nuevo, una sonrisa feliz pero nadie de ellos formaba parte de ella, Hyde había apretado los dientes y había salido de ahí con esa imagen en su cabeza, algo estaba mal y no podía poner sus manos en ello, en el que en específico… ese día necesito un poco más de hierba de lo usual.

El pelirrojo también lo había notado, pero quería pensar que solo eran ideas suyas que la castaña en realidad estaba prestando más atención en clases. La había visto un día que estaba buscando a Eric para saltarse unas clases y salir temprano, el profesor tenía la puerta abierta y la vio a lado de una de sus nuevas amigas sentada al frente de la clase, muy metida en su libreta tomando apuntes. Sabía que estaba concentrada porque tenía la frente arrugada y la peor parte de eso es que fue descubierto por la pequeña mocosa, pues está alzó sus ojos de color cambiante y los conectó con los de él sabiendo perfectamente en donde estarían incluso a través de sus lentes, la muchacha le sostuvo la mirada, alzo una ceja y luego miró que el maestro iba a girarse hacia la puerta así que esta simplemente movió los labios y formó las palabras _“largo de aquí”_ antes de apuntar con sus ojos que siguiera caminando por el pasillo.

Steven Hyde de verdad no entendía qué estaba pasando con él y porque de repente esa criatura que había aborrecido era ahora su objeto favorito de estudio, no entendía por qué cada vez que ese rubio con su dichoso pinto rojo se estacionaba y recogían a Jackie y a otros compañeros, tenía ganas de cuestionar si ya estaba saliendo con otro, una parte de él estaba molesto con ella, ella dijo que eran amigos y aun así sentía que se había quedado sin una amiga.

Steven no era una persona afectiva o alguien que dijera que se pueden formar lazos después de un día, pero ahora caía en cuenta de que Jackie, para su sorpresa, en realidad era su amiga, estaban en el sótano solo él y Eric cuando se percató de ello.

-Claro que es tu amiga Hyde, también lo es mía- dijo Eric haciendo una mueca de resignación además de hablarle como quien le tiene que explicar las cosas a un niño - Pero siento que tú convives más con ella- el del afro quiso protestar, pero el más delgado no lo dejo.

-Tú y Kelso han sido amigos desde niños y él en realidad estimaba a Jackie de una forma rara, por eso la presento con nosotros- explicaba mientras le daba otra calada al porro- Tú y Kelso hacen muchas idioteces juntos y más últimamente ya que yo estoy pasando el tiempo con Donna en un plan de novios. Tu y Jackie estaban conviviendo mucho porque Kelso siempre terminaba aquí y Jackie venía con Kelso y ahora Kelso no está porque se encuentra donde las faldas fáciles de Pam estén, lo cual nos lleva a la conclusión de que te quedaste sin los dos.-

El golpe de Hyde no se hizo esperar y a pesar de que a Eric le dolió continuó con su idea- No me refiero a Jackie, idiota- le dijo antes de lanzarle cualquier basura que hubiera en el piso- me refiero a mí y a Kelso, los dos estamos en una relación o algo así y aunque Fez es nuestro amigo, ustedes no han interactuado mucho solos.

Cuando Hyde entendió lo que había pasado, quiso golpearse contra la pared, tenía el síndrome de la rana en agua hirviendo. Kelso lo había acostumbrado a la presencia de esa mocosa y ahora que de repente faltaba su ambiente se sentía raro, era cuestión de adaptarse o eso se dijo a sí mismo.

Después de esa conversación llegó el día de las profesiones y peleó con su madre, se halló a sí mismo en la cochera de los Foreman hablando con Red de sus problemas cuando la vio salir debajo del carro, cubierta de aceite y grasa sin importarle nada y con ** ESA ** sonrisa, informando al mayor que había encontrado la falla, cuando iba a hundirse de nuevo bajo el carro, vio a Hyde y entonces para sorpresa del pelirrojo la sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

-Steven- grito sacando completamente su cuerpo de debajo del carro sin intentar limpiarse-¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que todos estaban ocupados- dijo sentándose junto a él.

-Digamos que mi madre está muy ocupada haciendo los almuerzos- dijo el sin querer hablar realmente del tema con ella, sin embargo, no pudo evitar esconder una sonrisa al ver la cara de asco que hizo Jackie al nombrar la comida de su madre.

-Oh, el Señor Foreman y yo íbamos a comer un sándwich una vez que reparara esto, ¿Quieres quedarte?- dijo ella mirándolo con sus grandes ojos de colores y algo en Hyde hizo nudo, ni idea de que fue y se negaba a admitir que fue su estómago pero es que ella se veía ridícula, toda cubierta de grasa, con su nariz respingada manchada y sus labios intentando contener un pequeño puchero.

-Supongo, como sea- dijo el sintiendo el calor en su nuca.

-No sé, Jacks debería de volver con su madre- intervino el señor Foreman consciente de toda la situación de Steven.

-¿Qué tal si te espero?- dijo Jackie sonriendo de lado entendiendo lo que trataba de hacer Red.

-Suspiró- Como sea- dijo él, la idea de regresar con su madre no lo hacía particularmente feliz pero era lo correcto, sin embargo, sentía que iba a dejar ir una oportunidad única si se iba.

-Eso está cool- se mofo la muchacha de él, más aún al ver cómo su rostro voló sobre el de ella al ver su arte zen perfectamente realizado en su contra- Entonces supongo que serán más galletas para Donna y para mí- dijo la menor encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tú no sabes cocinar- tajo el pelirrojo.

-No lo sé hijo, ha estado practicando con Kitty las últimas semanas, en realidad, los últimos dos lotes no sabían nada mal- comentó Red comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina- Voy a empezar a hacer esos Sandwiches Jackie.

-¿En qué momento has venido a practicar?- la cuestiono Hyde levantándose también.

-Mmm, Donna mencionó que la señora Foreman pensaba que estaba enojada o algo así, aunque tengo club de fotografía y el periódico, trato de darme mis vueltas en la mañana para que no siga pensando eso- dijo la otra mientras se sostenía la barbilla de forma pensativa.

-¿Por eso has estado tan ocupada?- cuestiono mirando como la otra volvía a comenzar a deslizar su cuerpo bajo el vehículo.

-Bueno si, entre eso y el trabajo.-

-Eso está cool supongo.-

La castaña solo lo observo desde el piso -No los estoy evitando si es lo que piensas- agregó antes de hundirse en el carro.

-Como sea- dijo Steven ocultando su sorpresa, solo Eric era capaz de leer entre líneas con él y ahí estaba esa criatura contestando lo que él no había querido externar; su respuesta vino ahogada por el carro.

-Lo digo en serio- sacó medio cuerpo del carro para mirarlo- Me gusta pasar tiempo con ustedes pero últimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer- se recargo en su costado para mirarlo mejor- No los he cambiado por nadie o algo así.

-Ya tienes amigos de tu grado, supongo que ya no nos necesitas- finalmente pudo externar lo que pensaba.

-¿A qué viene eso?- dijo sorprendida- ¿Lo dices por Ariadne, Dominique y Jason? Bueno, no son tan mis amigos- murmuró para ella- solo Dominique y yo tomamos el curso de fotografía junto con Donna en el centro juvenil, hemos salido juntas un par de veces y Ariadne y Jason están en el periódico conmigo, comemos juntos porque estamos repartiendo el trabajo- el otro solo se quedó oyendo sin mirarla, mirando algún punto de grasa en el suelo.

-Como sea Jacks- dijo el otro finalmente mirando fuera de la cochera.

La otra soltó un suspiro y volvió a salir de debajo del carro y se paró a lado de él con las manos en jarra antes de hablar, quería tocarlo y no, Hyde notó el leve movimiento de su mano antes de acomodarla en su cadera-Eso está cool Steven, pero la verdad es que he estado en el trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo juntando horas extra y un par de días libres precisamente para pasar el tiempo con ustedes- dijo irritada mientras lo veía con fuerza.

-Me da lo mismo _solecito_, yo no te pedí explicaciones- agregó el pelirrojo alejándose de ella.

La castaña finalmente se molestó- Ugg eres increíble, nunca las pides pero siempre las quieres- alzó su voz deteniendo el andar del mayor, este solo se detuvo un momento antes de seguir avanzando.

Y así se encontraba Hyde reflexionando mientras caminaba de regreso a la infame escuela, con Fez y su muy amable y comprensiva madre -nótese el sarcasmo- sabía que ella tiene razón y una parte de él quería apuñalarse a sí mismo por pensar eso, pero era la verdad él si quería esas explicaciones, solo que nunca iba a pedirlas, significaba que ella le importaba y era exponer demasiado de sí mismo, pero había algo de ella que le importaba- soltó un suspiro cansado-

Ya fuese el hecho de que ella se veía mejor sin ellos o tal vez sin Kelso y él en específico o la forma en la que le sonrió en la tarde, pero el odiaba admitir que quería descubrir más de esta Jackie porque, por primera vez, esa sonrisa era para él y no para Kelso o Donna, el había estado para sus llantos desde niños por un pacto idiota que hicieron poco después de conocerse y que estaba seguro que ella ya había olvidado, aunque a veces él se preguntara porque siempre lo buscaba cuando las cosas llegaban al grado de llorar, pero una parte de él lo sabía ella se lo dijo una vez…

> _-Tu das los mejores abrazos Steven- murmuró con sus ojos hinchados contra su playera de algodón roja, deslavada mientras él sostenía torpemente, a la niña de ocho años de nuevo ingreso que él y sus amigos habían hecho llorar, porque Steven Hyde podía ser muchas cosas pero no un brabucón, sus amigos era cosa aparte, eran sus amigos y así conviven, pero esa niña apenas la conocían y había acabado llorando después de que Donna le lanzara con suficiente fuerza el balón contra su cara._
> 
> _-Si prometes dejar de llorar- intento calmar el pelirrojo- prometo que siempre que tengas ganas de llorar te doy un abrazo, ya que son los mejores- dijo algo incómodo._
> 
> _-Lo prometes-susurro con su rostro aun pegado contra su pecho, mientras hipaba._
> 
> _El suspiró y la apretó un poco más- lo prometo…_

El recuerdo se desvaneció de la memoria de Steve mientras más se acercaba a la escuela y es que era un secreto supremo para él, nadie los vio, nadie, él y Donna salieron a buscarla, pero él fue quien la encontró escondida entre los juegos, en la construcción más grande, bien al fondo, de niña era aún más pequeña y escurridiza, cuando intentaba mimetizarse con el ambiente, fue antes de que comenzaran a enviarla a los campamentos de porristas…

El joven suspiró, siempre había estado para sus lágrimas incluso cuando no quería devolver el abrazo, ahí estaba ella hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, pero hoy cuando le había sonreído así, con el rostro cubierto de grasa, había tenido un ligero atisbo de la niña que hace algunos años había conocido, una parte de él se preguntó solo por un breve segundo, uno muy diminuto, que sería de su persona si ella seguía sonriendo así para el…

Meneo la cabeza alejando esa idea, el ya no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a esto, porque era JAQUELIN BURKHART de quien estaban hablando, pero una parte de él estaba segura de que tal vez y solo tal vez, si intentaba tener una conversación con ella esta vez Jacks tendría algo interesante que decir. Con esos pensamientos, la sonrisa se formó en su rostro inevitablemente.

Todo eso era basura y lo sabía pero una parte de él vaciló antes de dejar ir todas su reflexiones porque una interrogante se plantó en su cabeza muy cerca de la entrada de la escuela ¿Qué cara haría Jaquelin si él sonriera para ella de la misma forma en que ella le sonrió hoy? se río ante tal pensamiento y continuó como si nada, tal vez debía observar sus cambios un poco más de cerca para estar seguro, de que lo que veía en ella era real y solo tal vez él y Jackie podrían ser más cercanos. Sería interesante, pensó para él, finalmente no sentir que se desesperaba día si y día también con ella… pero eso se vería con el tiempo, si su cambio era autentico o no, se dijo como ultimo para sí.


	8. El día antes del baile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el ultimo :O  
¿sera cierto? ¿ella lo hizo de nuevo?  
...

Jackie se había quedado esperando que el muchacho volviera, al final no lo hizo, pero aun así ella le guardo unas galletas de mantequilla de maní y le pidió de favor al señor Foreman que se las entregara, el mayor aceptó alegando que era como pago por el favor con su carro, Jackie sabía que no era así pero decidió simplemente fluir con ello y darle un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a su casa.

Si Jackie era honesta, le había sorprendido de sobremanera el reclamo de Steven, era muy raro que él hiciera ese tipo de comentarios, en general casi nunca, pero ahí estaba el cuestionando de la forma más abierta que le era posible…

> _  
-Ya tienes amigos de tu grado, supongo que ya no nos necesitas- finalmente pudo externar lo que pensaba.  
-¿A qué viene eso?- dijo sorprendida- ¿Lo dices por Ariadne, Dominique y Jason? Bueno, no son tan mis amigos- murmuró para ella- solo Dominique y yo tomamos el curso de fotografía junto con Donna en el centro juvenil, hemos salido juntas un par de veces y Ariadne y Jason están en el periódico conmigo, comemos juntos porque estamos repartiendo el trabajo- el otro solo se quedó oyendo sin mirarla, mirando algún punto de grasa en el suelo._

Mientras Jackie giraba sobre sí misma en la cama de su cuarto meditando sobre su día, se encontró pensando en los amigos que mencionó Steven. Jason era jugador de Americano, sin embargo ,lo que Jackie sabía de él en el futuro es que sería un gran empresario quesero, filántropo y uno de los principales inversionistas en las tiendas de música de Hyde ya que en uno de sus discursos dijo que había que apoyarse entre aquellos que lograron salir de Point place, en el futuro fueron amigos hasta sus 20’s, se casó con Dominique, una de las mecenas del arte en New York, varias producciones y becas estudiantiles venían de ella, una fotógrafa con una carrera importante para cuando Jackie la volvió a ver.

Si recordaba correctamente ellos se hicieron pareja en la universidad, ella simplemente les presento un poco antes, pero siguiendo las reglas no cambio nada más, no les dijo cosas como ella te parece bonita o él te gusta, absolutamente nada, dejaría que ellos encontrarán su camino, solo quería tener buenas migas desde antes para allanar el camino en su momento, era un tanto cruel y si lo veías con malicia era como ser amigo por conveniencia…

Pero la verdad a Jackie le caían bien, Dominique era muy alegre y ruidosa, con ideas fuera de la caja que hacían sus conversaciones interesantes y desafiantes, mientras que Jason era tranquilo y centrado, la definición de muchacho americano, buenas notas, sonrisa de oro y defender lo correcto y todo ese numerito, sin embargo, tenía cabeza para los números y una brújula moral aterradoramente buena, para ser alguien que peleaba por lo correcto no veía el mundo en blanco y negro, era una persona que podía ver muy bien los matices de grises y moverse en función de ellos.

Y por último su dolor de cabeza personal, pero a pesar de tener una relación de amienemigas, Ariadne era sin duda una de sus fichas importantes, era una de las alumna que se convertiría en una prominente abogada en un par de años, partidaria del movimiento feminista y todo ese numerito, sin embargo, su padre fue uno de los que ayudó a armar el caso contra el padre de la muchacha de ojos multicolor y necesitaba el apoyo y consejo legal de ellos dos en específico si quería ser libre de todo lo que a sus padres se refiriera. Ariadne era un dolor en el culo la mayor parte del tiempo pero la entendía, mucha mala sangre por la escuadra, sin embargo, habían apostado en un juego de ajedrez y Jackie la había despedazado, desde entonces ambas habían intentado conocerse mejor la una a la otra.

Analizando con calma a las personas con las que se rodeaba, Jackie no terminaba de entender porque Steven estaba molesto con ella, es decir, no es como que los reemplazará, solo tenía actividades y clases con ellos, era natural que se llevaran mejor ahora que ella ponía de su parte.

Mientras la muchacha continuaba pensando, una figura blanca paseaba de aquí para allá en el cuarto de la castaña buscando los cambios en el tiempo y como estos de a poco estaban alterando el flujo natural de este, hasta ahora eran cambios positivos y no había tenido necesidad de intervenir.

Sin embargo, el ángel no podía evitar cuestionarse como es que a la castaña nunca se le pasó por la cabeza pensar que el pelirrojo podría tener celos del muchacho que conducía el Pinto rojo y que gracias a ella ahora tenía un nombre para investigar, tampoco es como que el pelirrojo se detuviera a reflexionar porque de repente Jason Abernathy había entrado como relámpago en su lista de persona no grata y escalado a los primeros puestos, conforme corrían los días, en especial cuando cargó a Jackie como costal de papas y la hizo girar en la cafetería, ese día entró en el top 10…

-¿No es increíble todo aquello que uno intencionalmente evita?- cuestiono para si el ángel desde la esquina del cuarto de la muchacha mientras la escuchaba discutir con ella misma.

La muchacha seguía girando en su cama, un tanto emocionada cambiando completamente su línea de pensamientos pues había concluido que, si realmente ella hacía algo malo, alguno de sus amigos se lo haría saber, pero de momento estaba segura de que ella se había portado de maravilla con todos, una vez abandonada su pequeña angustia acerca de un reclamo infundado, prosiguió a fantasear con recuerdos del pasado y es que se encontraba a poco más de una semana del baile.

El primer baile al que había ido con Steven, la primera vez que le dijo que lucía hermosa y Jackie por fin entendió lo que el ángel le dijo… su primera cita, la muchacha se sentó de sopetón en la cama debido a la epifanía…

¡Por supuesto!

> _La muchacha se encontraba acurrucada contra el pecho de Steven, amoldados como solo ellos podían en su catre; ella solo con la playera que él mismo había estado usando en la fiesta y sus bragas, mientras el otro solo estaba en boxers con un brazo tras la cabeza, mirando al techo y con la otra mandó jugando tranquilamente con los rizos de la castaña…_
> 
> _Si bien ella no había bromeado al decir que Steven hablando de negocios era algo muy sexy y que la ponía como moto, lo cierto era que ella lo extrañaba ahora que él trabajaba con su padre, pasaban menos tiempo juntos y se había acostumbrado demasiado a su compañía, a su voz entre susurros mientras se burlaban de sus amigos._
> 
> _Así se encontraban los dos disfrutando de su compañía y del cuerpo del otro hasta que algo capturó la mirada de Jackie, una caja de cartón de esas que dan para las oficinas, pegada en la esquina cerca de la repisa con los adornos de navidad, como si se intentara ocultar, sin embargo la caja era nueva…_
> 
> _-Cariño, ¿Qué hay en esa caja?- llamó la de ojos de colores mirando con curiosidad._
> 
> _-¿Cuál? por si no lo notaste solecito, hay muchas cajas aquí- dijo él siguiendo la línea visión de la castaña._
> 
> _-Esa que parece de oficina y que obviamente no pertenece aquí- comentó ella con una sonrisa de lado, amaba cuando le seguía el juego con los sobrenombres, aunque la mayoría de las veces le desagrada o los decía con sarcasmo, sin embargo, solecito era su mote secreto para ella y que simplemente adoraba, nunca lo pronunciaba como un insulto o con sarcasmo, nunca pero siempre en voz baja. sólo para ella._
> 
> _-Bueno, porque es de la oficina- intentó quitarle importancia, pero las caricias en el cabello de ella se detuvieron._
> 
> _-Si es de la oficina ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Jackie sin ninguna acusación de fondo sino con simple y llana curiosidad. Hyde adoraba eso de ella, nunca lo cuestionaba como si el no tuviera otra más que cometer algún error, siempre que ella lo cuestionaba partía de su curiosidad, era irritante, sí, pero no había ni una gota de malicia en ese acto y eso lo adoraba, ella no tenía malicia real._
> 
> _-Mmm, WB sugirió que podría decorar un poco mi oficina y que si quería llevar algo podía hacerlo para eso es esa caja, y no, no puedes decorarla tú, trabajo ahí todo el día no quiero peluches ni velas- dijo el otro con seriedad mientras la miraba a los ojos._
> 
> _-Amaste cuando hice eso en tu cuarto- rezongó ella enfrentándose a los ojos azules de él._
> 
> _-En mi cuarto, donde puedo golpear a Foreman hasta el hartazgo si se le ocurre decir algo, no en la empresa de mi padre donde ya de por si piensan que estoy donde estoy por quien es mi padre, sería el hazme reír si llenas mi oficina de peluche y rosa Jacks- concluyó Hyde._
> 
> _La castaña lo miró con un puchero dispuesta a debatir, sin embargo, pensó que ya había presionado demasiado su suerte con lo del traje y la corbata, simplemente no podía evitar pensar que si el muchacho no tenía algo de ella en la oficia cualquier chica mayor le pondría las manos encima. Esta lo miró un instante más antes de hundirse en la unión de su cuello y su clavícula al hablar despacio-Pudín...al menos pon una foto mía- susurró- algo mío que puedas ver._
> 
> _Hyde suspiró porque sabía que ella había cedido enormemente a algo que podía ser una guerra sin cuartel por días hasta que él le parase los pies, sin embargo, ahí estaba ese pequeño susurro, esa pequeña suplica que era un recuerdo constante de su relación con Kelso porque incluso ahora ella se sentía insegura de él-Si te enseño lo que llevo en esa caja, no puedes bajo ninguna circunstancia hacer un escándalo sobre eso- dijo con voz firme mientras la separaba, para poder levantarse-¡Fui claro?- la miró con detenimiento estudiando su reacción._
> 
> _-Ni siquiera contigo- lo miró con sus ojos grandes y chantajistas hablando en desniveles altos._
> 
> _-Solo de vez en cuando-le sostuvo la mirada- 2 veces al año o algo así- comentó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la caja._
> 
> _-Eres muy cruel cuando quieres- agregó la castaña mientras se sentaba para hacerle espacio cruzando pies y manos._
> 
> _-Y aun así sigues en mi cama solecito- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de sentarse junto a ella con la caja entre sus manos y pasarla a las de ella._
> 
> _-Veamos, libretas viejas que me prohibiste ver su contenido sin importar lo que diga- comentó Jackie mirando a Steven para confirmar que eran esas dichosas libretas, este simplemente asintió, la otra resopló y continuó- una caja negra de madera que tampoco puedo abrir- la otra se comenzaba a frustrar, había un reloj para el escritorio que estaba segura Kitty le había dado, sin embargo, la caja se encontraba ocupado en una parte considerable por otra caja blanca un tanto grande y rectangular que Jackie creía conocer-¿Y esto?_
> 
> _-Eso- dijo mientras la sacaba y la posaba en las manos de la menor, quitando de su alcance la caja más grande- Es lo que quieres que tenga- dijo mientras miraba la pared frente a ellos intentando evitar su vergüenza y mantenerse zen._
> 
> _La muchacha abrió la caja y finalmente la recordó, su ramillete había salido de esa caja, la noche del baile, los ojos de la castaña volaron al rostro del pelirrojo que sonrió un poco de lado y habló antes de que ella preguntara…_
> 
> _-Voy a decir esto solo una vez solecito y no lo pienso repetir- aclaró su garganta- yo considero la noche del baile como nuestra primera cita, incluso…_
> 
> _-Compraste la foto- dijo ella con sorpresa mientras de la caja sacaba un marco de madera deslavado y gastado en el cual, una Jackie de 15 y un Steven de 17 miraban a la cámara en una pose cordial y tal vez un poco incómoda para uno de ellos, ambos con ropa a juego-¿Por qué?- quiso preguntar la muchacha._
> 
> _-Que ¿Por qué la compre?- el otro suspiró al verla asentir - mira en su momento fue porque tu hiciste todo ese gran escándalo por el baile, imaginé que querrías el recuerdo aunque fuera conmigo, pero luego te fuiste con Kelso y olvide que la tenía conmigo- torció su gesto mientras buscaba su gafas para poner un poco de distancia, Jackie decía que eran como su mantita de seguridad y tal vez lo fueran en este punto._
> 
> _-Pero…- quiso continuar y fue tajada de nuevo._
> 
> _-La puse en el marco después del día de los veteranos- dijo sintiendo como su rostro se enrojeció por las estúpidas reacciones fisiológicas de su cuerpo traicionero, a pesar de sentir el calor en su rostro el muchacho prosiguió porque era ahora o nunca y prefería no tener que repetir esa conversación con ella, muchas gracias- Después de que me besaste y dijiste que no sentías nada… _
> 
> _-Ya te dije que mentí ese día- le dijo con agonía la más joven._
> 
> _-Igual lo dijiste Jacks y tal vez no era nuestro tiempo- ambos sonrieron con complicidad, mientras el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros- la guarde como recordatorio sabes, de que una chica como tú nunca estaría con un chico como yo- dijo en voz queda antes de agregar con cierta amargura- por el estatus quo que tanto amas- antes de que pudiera agregar más los labios de Jackie se estamparon con fuerza contra los de él, besándolo con pasión y demanda._
> 
> _-Sin embargo- dijo ella una vez que se separaron- es la única foto que tenemos juntos ¿Sabías?-dijo mientras la miraba una vez más antes de volverlo a besar._
> 
> _-Lo sé- sonrió con petulancia- por eso va a ir a mi escritorio, para que todos vean que conseguí una chica como tú incluso antes de ese trabajo y esa oficina, eres como mi mayor logro o algo así- murmuró solo para ellos dos._
> 
> _-Y tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Steven Hyde- dijo mientras lo volvía a besar con amor-te amo- susurró en su oído antes de plantar un beso juguetón en su nariz._
> 
> _El otro sonrió de lado antes de besarla -Te amo- dijo ronco, después de la primera vez no lo había dicho muy seguido, sería tal vez la cuarta ocasión que lo decía pero siempre significaba que se volvía más fácil para él decirlo en voz alta._
> 
> _-Puedo comprar un marco nuevo para la foto al menos- dijo ella mientras le quitaba las gafas para poder ver los ojos azules de hombre que amaba._
> 
> _-No, yo hice el marco, el marco se queda- dijo firme mientras la jalaba sobre su regazo- sin embargo, puedes comprar un marco para una foto nueva si quieres- dijo besando su cuello._
> 
> _-¿De verdad?- dijo emocionada- ¿y vas a hacer la pose que yo quiera conmigo?- dijo probando un poco su suerte._
> 
> _-Ni de chiste- comentó alejándose de su cuello- tiene que ser una foto así, en algo como formal que me obligue a, como dijiste, limpiarme bien- volvió a su ataque de besos contra su cuello mientras comenzaba a abrir su camisa._
> 
> _-Pero en los bailes nunca te la quieres tomar y solo mi graduación- dijo pensando._
> 
> _-Puedes pensar algo mejor que eso solecito- sonrió el pelirrojo sin dejar que la otra llegará a comprender lo que estaba implicando... comenzando a besar su seno, dejando como finalizada esa conversación entregándose al placer de nuevo._

Jackie cubrió su boca para acallar el grito que estuvo a punto de salir, al comprender cuanto su relación había significado para Steven al punto que él había guardado esa foto, esa única copia de su primer baile, esa foto que estuvo en su escritorio incluso después de que terminaron por lo que le comentaba Angie…

La castaña se acostó en su cama intentando sobreponerse de la sorpresa_-Esta vez- _pensó para ella_-Esta vez tú y yo vamos a tener una linda foto para nuestra primera cita-_se dijo decidida antes de finalmente rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Los siguientes días Jackie finalmente juntó el suficiente dinero para comprar el vestido que quería, sería el mismo corte de su vestido original, simplemente lo busco en otro color un verde entre menta y aqua marina, con sus accesorios en blanco, también encontró un traje del mismo color, para Steven con una camisa negra.

La castaña finalmente había conseguido suficientes horas extras para ausentarse un par de días, empezando con el baile una semana entera y si era honesta necesitaba ese descanso, ahora solo tenía que conseguir que cierto pelirrojo la invitara al baile y aunque no creía poder volver a lograrlo como lo había hecho la primera vez era la única táctica que se le ocurría entonces...valía la pena intentarlo.

Cuando Hyde entró el día antes del baile al sótano, no se esperó para nada a la persona que lo recibió en el mismo. Jackie se encontraba justo en medio del sillón sentada con una pierna pegada a su pecho, mientras veía sin ver la televisión, con un brazo sujetaba firmemente su pierna mientras su mano libre estaba pegada a su boca mientras mordisqueaba su pulgar.

Hyde se había dado cuenta junto con Eric, que la castaña había desarrollado esa manía poco después del accidente, cada vez que se sentía ansiosa o estresada, ¡pum! el pulgar estaba en su boca-Sea lo que sea que le preocupe no es de mi incumbencia- se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo, sin embargo, se sentó al lado de ella.

-Hola- lo saludo a media voz, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Hey.-

La siguiente media hora Hyde se quedó sentado, junto a ella mirando algún programa, pero en realidad no pudo verlo, ya que la muchacha comenzó a suspirar y a observarlo de reojo cada tanto, el muchacho finalmente perdió la paciencia con el último suspiro que rodaba lo dramático…

-Muy bien Jackie, si te pregunto que tienes, ¿dejas de hacer ese ruido?- comentó irritado mirándola mientras giraba un poco su cuerpo contra ella.

La más joven subió sus dos rodillas al sillón y se giró para quedar completamente de frente a él-Es por el baile- le dijo mientras sus ojos se ponen brillosos- No tengo nadie con quien ir, nadie me invitó- y una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla- y ya todos tienen pareja- agregó intentando hacerse pequeña.

Un pequeño pinchazo en su costado hizo a Hyde sentirse incómodo por verla tan descorazonada pero no había forma de que él fuera al baile-¿Qué tiene de especial el dichoso baile de todas formas?- dijo intentando restarle importancia.

La otra lo miro antes de continuar- Es el baile- dijo hablando con voz más alta-y ya no queda nadie sin pareja, solamente tú- dijo ella gritando con frustración, antes de dejarse caer contra el respaldo del sillón.

-Es una pena- comentó con sarcasmo haciendo una mueca, sin embargo, pudo ver los engranajes de su cabeza comenzar a moverse cuando ella llegó a la misma conclusión que él, los ojos de la pequeña brillaron cuando finalmente la idea anido.

-¡TU NO TIENES PAREJA!- gritó con alegría, mientras comenzaba a hablar rápido- Entonces tú y yo podemos ir juntos- lo miró con sus ojos grandes haciendo su mejor cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

El pelirrojo admitió en su fuero muy, muy interno que bajo otras circunstancias ese par de ojos probablemente podrían tenerlo atado al meñique pero gracias a los cielos ese no era el caso- no va a pasar- contestó tajante.

-Mira, sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias…-

-Jackie, no tenemos otra cosa más que diferencias entre nosotros- contestó seco.

-Si me dieras la oportunidad, apuesto que arreglado te vez guapo- ignoró de forma magistral la castaña.

-Me veo guapo al cual como estoy y aun así no va a pasar- dijo mirándola esperando su siguiente ataque.

-Pero es el baile- dijo finalmente como un lamento, antes de hacer un puchero y que sus ojos se pusieran rojos.

-No va a pasar- se mantuvo firme, pero incluso él era consciente de que su firmeza comenzaba a derrumbarse.

La castaña prosiguió a lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, siendo seguido por la mitad de su cuerpo mientras enterrar su cara en la unión de su clavícula y su cuello, tomando al mayor por sorpresa-por favor- suplico la castaña contra su oído con la voz estrujada- por favor- repitió, permitiéndole al pelirrojo adaptarse a su cuerpo ahora pegado con el de él.

-No Jackie- intento sonar firme, sin embargo, cuando la escucho gimotear supo que había perdido- Jackie no llores- la castaña no se detuvo- Para- comandó con desesperación intentando encontrar cualquier otra salida para ese embrollo, sin embargo, la otra lloró con más fuerza.

-Para- volvió a suplicar, cuando sintió como hipaba contra el- Bien, bien- dijo con desesperación- Jackie ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- dijo con finalmente con voz derrotada.

La castaña se despegó de él y lo miro de cerca, con sus rostros apenas separados, haciendo que el otro se comenzará a sonrojar un poco- ¿En serio?- murmuró mientras lagrimas corrían por su mejilla.

-Si, solo deja de llorar ¿quieres?- dijo nervioso, pues la más chica lo tenía inmovilizado con sus brazos aún tras su cuello. Podía saborear el labial de la chica sin haberlo probado, siempre le pareció que ella era una chica que usaría sabor cereza pero podría jurar que sus labios olían a piña colada, fue un movimiento reflejo pero los ojos de Steven abandonaron los ojos llorosos de ella para mirar sus labios solo un instante antes de volver a los ahora ojos felices de la castaña.

-Perfecto- Exclamó la otra con alegría- Tengo que ir corriendo a escoger tu traje, para que hagamos juego- comentó feliz antes de volver a abrazarlo- gracias- dijo extremadamente feliz, plantándole un beso en la comisura del labio antes de salir disparada como el cartucho de dinamita que era por la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Eric sentida que había entrado a dimensión desconocida, cuando entro a su cocina y Red lo recibió con el siguiente comentario…

-Hijo, dile a Steven que el toque de queda para el baile es a la una de la mañana y ni un minuto más y que suba en un rato, tengo que hablar con él sobre el ramillete para la ruidosa- dijo sin apartar su vista del periódico.

-Espera ¿Qué?- dijo con clara sorpresa el más joven.

-Si, lo que te dije del ramillete de Donna, lo recuerdas ¿no? o eres tonto- dijo irritado, finalmente doblando una esquina del periódico para mirar a su progenie.

-Eso… si lo recuerdo- dijo intentando hilar ideas- me refiero a que por que Hyde tiene que saber la hora del toque de queda- comentó finalmente.

-Porque va a dormir aquí- comentó como si fuera obvio- Tu amiga la ruidosa llamo para pedir permiso, aparentemente van juntos- hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza- entiendo que ella se va a quedar con Donna- lo miró con fastidio- Pero tú ya sabes eso ¿Por qué te lo tengo que volver a explicar?-

El más delgado lo miró con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa antes de contestar-Claro- dijo alargando la o - yo voy por Hyde para que hables con él- dijo caminando con prisa como si la cocina de repente estuviera en llamas.

El joven Foreman bajo trastabillando la escalera de madera al sótano en busca de Hyde y lo encontró a en su silla contemplando la entrada con una mano recargada en su mejilla izquierda contemplando a la nada.

-Dime que no es cierto- corrió el más delgado a confrontar a su amigo- Dime que tú de todas las personas, no va con el pequeño diablo al baile.

El pelirrojo levanto la mirada y suspiro- Voy a ir con ella- sentenció después de unos segundos.

-¿Por qué?- grito Eric con sus desniveles agudos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-¿Qué clase de control mental uso en ti?- comentaba con prisa mientras tronaba sus dedos frente a Hyde con la esperanza de hacerlo salir de algún trance mental.

El golpe contra el más delgado no se hizo esperar- Ella estaba llorando ¿De acuerdo?- dijo frunciendo el ceño - no soporto que la gente llore.

-¿Qué tienes tu con Jackie?- cuestionó el castaño finalmente dejándose caer en el sillón cerca de la silla del otro.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Si, quiero decir, siempre que ella llora Hyde está ahí para ser su pañuelo de lágrimas, si piensas que no lo note estas equivocado- dijo con seriedad Eric.

-No tengo nada con Jackie- dijo molesto sintiendo su nuca calentarse- y eso no es cierto, si seguimos tu lógica tengo algo contigo también, nena llorona- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Claro que tienes algo conmigo, soy tu mejor amigo- señaló con obviedad su amigo, retando a seguir.

-Púdrete Foreman- terminó mientras se cruzaba de brazos- a todo esto ¿cómo es que lo sabes?-lo miro con una ceja levantada, cambiando completamente el tema.

-Porque, compañero- le tocó un hombro- te vas a quedar conmigo la noche del baile.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo sorprendido, quitando la mano delgada de su persona.

-El pequeño diablo, habló con Red, ella se va a quedar a dormir con Donna- el muchacho se encogió de hombros- tiene sentido, supongo no hay que ir tan lejos, tú y Jackie viven en extremos opuestos de la ciudad- comenzó a reflexionar el muchacho sosteniendo su barbilla.

-Grandioso- exclamó desesperado desparramandose en la silla con frustración.

-Oh y se pone aún mejor- dijo disfrutando de la pesadez de su amigo- Red quiere hablar contigo sobre algo del baile, te está esperando en la cocina- terminó el muchacho antes de levantarse a prender el televisor.

-Viva yo- dijo el pelirrojo harto de toda la situación- Si esto no me genera algún buen Karma al menos que me pueda comprar una buena hierba- decía murmurando mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina. 

Hyde subió maldiciendo para sí mismo, hasta entrar a la cocina, donde el patriarca de los Foreman lo esperaba, el muchacho frunció un poco el ceño y soltó un suspiro resignado, solo esperaba que no fuera una charla de sexualidad o algo así por que saldría corriendo de la casa por el bien de la relación de ambos varones.

-Entonces…-anunció su presencia -Eric dice que tienes algo que decirme- dijo mirándolo.

-Así es hijo, toma asiento- dijo mientras apartaba el periódico y le señalaba la silla frente a él.

El muchacho del afro camino con pesadez a la silla y se sentó, esperaba que la conversación fuera como quitar una bandita, o sea algo rápido.

-Se que vas al baile con Jackie- dijo mirándolo con seriedad, haciendo que el pelirrojo pusiera atención a lo que tenía para decir- ahora voy a ser breve, pero es necesario que aclaremos estos puntos…-el más joven asintió, en señal de que lo escuchaba.

-Número uno, vas a dejar que Kitty tome tantas fotos como su cámara lo permita, no te preocupes, Eric también está advertido de esto- dijo al ver la mueca que quería comenzar a formarse en la cara del más joven- comentarios listillos al final- lo miró severo antes de continuar.

-Espero no tener que recordarte esto a ti, pero solo por si las dudas, número dos… recuerda decirle a Jackie que se ve linda, a las chicas les gusta escuchar eso- el pelirrojo quiso protestar pero la mirada de Red lo detuvo en seco- abre la puerta del coche para ella, y ofrécele tu brazo para escoltarla- el mayor levantó su mano al ver que el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca.

-Soy consciente de que tú y la ruidosa de momento no tienen una relación pero, es el baile- hizo una mueca- es algo como importante para ellas- se encogió de hombros, el más joven se relajó un poco, permitiendo al mayor continuar.

-Y número tres, compra el maldito ramillete, es un recuerdo para ellas- el mayor sacó dinero de su bolsillo y suspiró- Diez dólares deberían ser suficientes, para el ramillete y tu solapa, ni idea de que color va a ser el vestido de esa niña pero prueba con flores blancas, si no quieres usar algo muy llamativo pide tu broche pequeño y muy sencillo- el más joven comenzó a agradecer mentalmente los consejos del mayor pues no tenía idea de nada de eso.

-Algo más- murmuró Steven mientras recibía el dinero, era raro que Red le diera dinero a Steven incluso a pesar de sus circunstancias, porque el mismo había sido muy claro acerca del tema, los dos eran muy orgullosos… sin embargo el dinero no era para él, era para Jackie y eso el más joven lo podía entender y aceptar.

-Si y puedes considerarlo una condición si quieres, tienes que bailar con ella, ambos sabemos que ya sabes hacerlo- el muchacho con el afro se sonrojó levemente- puedes decirle a kitty que te dé un repaso si lo necesitas…

-Aun lo tengo- se apresuró a agregar esperando que cambiara de tema.

-Bien, ahora largo- dijo el mayor retomando su lectura, sin embargo, antes de que el más joven saliera de la casa la voz de Red lo detuvo.

-Una cosa más, esa niña es mi favorita de todos ustedes bobos, así que asegúrate de tratarla bien y de que ambos la pasen bien o te pondré mi pie en el trasero, ¿fui claro?- terminó con voz seria.

-Si, si señor Foreman- dijo el otro como último finalmente saliendo de la casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siii, soy horrible y los deje con un CliffHanger :O :O :O  
Ahora el siguiente paquete de 3 ya esta en proceso pero no les pienso dar una fecha por que capas me vuelvo a tardar un monton, espero no, pero por si las dudas.  
Cierto quiero aclarar lo de solecito, lo saque de otro fanfic que leí por aqui pero me gusto la idea ven que Jackie siempre le dice Puddin Pop a Hyde y que cuando ella quiere decir como le dice el a ella el la retaca de pastel ahh pues en ingles inventaron que el apodo de Hyde para Jackie es My little sunshine y se me hizo algo muy tierno y siento que Hyde si veria asi a Jackie como su pequeña luz brillante o luz de sol...pero como la traducción literal no es como muy tierna lo acomode a solecito ¿Que tal? ¿Les parece? si no podemos volver a muñeca por mi no hay problema :3  
Los quiero! <3 no olviden comentar y dejar su amor/odio por que la autora los deja en espera ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Cabe aclarar que no vi la octava temporada por eso de que mucha gente en el fandom dice que neta mejor uno se lo evite, por si ven cosas que no pasaron, es por eso y pues obviamente cambie un poco el final de la septima temporada si tienen duda de algo porfa no duden en preguntármelo saludos  
P.D. Espero se animen a dejar comentarios :)


End file.
